MR Drabbles
by Karma's a Beauty
Summary: Many drabbles consisting of stories about Maximum Ride. AU and OOC-ness is included. Most are Flock-centered; other characters are included. Prompts and Themes are welcome!
1. Click

**Yay, first story and whatnot. **

**So I was re-reading Angel, from the Maximum Ride series and got seriously tired f waiting for the next book, Nevermore. So I'm going to write a story full of drabbles about MR. (Ha, you probably thought I was going to write something abut Nevermore.)**

**Note: Prompts are always welcome!**

**Prompt: Studying AU**

_November 30, 2011_

_Click._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Max."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_Max."_

TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP.

"For the love of god Max!"

"Sorry, Fang, what?"

"Stop that, we need to study. Our test is tomorrow."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Thank you."

Click. Click. Click.

"Hey."

Click. Click. Click. CLICK.

"MAX."

"Sorry~!"

"….."

CLICK.

"AURGH!"

**Karma: Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Fond

**Note: Prompts and Themes are always welcome!**

_December 1, 2011_

_Fond._

Gazzy absolutely despised dresses.

Nudge would always happily dress him up in her clothes as some sort of game ("At least I still look better in them than you do~!"), and the Gasman refused to feel something towards this kind of hobby. She would even throw in wigs now and then.

He struggled with the sash of the dress, groaning inwardly as Nudge began to ramble on about his next 'appointment'. He side glanced over at the mirror leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room. His reflection stared right back at him.

…..Maybe the dress wasn't _that _bad.

**Karma: See you tomorrow!**


	3. Okay

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: (Thank you Whisper13 for my first prompt!) Nightmare.**

_December 2, 2011_

_Okay._

Darkness…..

Alone…

Help…

Nudge woke up with Fang's face right above hers.

She yelped, scrambling out of bed; it was only then she realized she was covered in sweat. Her sheets were twisted up, her pillows on the floor.

"Fang!" she gasped, and steadied herself. "Why are you in my room?"

He stared at her with an emotion she couldn't identify in the dark. "You were having a nightmare. You were screaming."

Nudge tried to blink innocently, failing. "I don't remember." Fang quietly sat down next to her and touched her cheek.

"You're crying."

"…"

He leaned against her. "It's okay, you know. You can tell me. Max doesn't need to know."

"….."

"Nudge; it's okay."

Fang's warm body against hers seemed to relax her a bit, as she then open her mouth to speak. Her words came out in a whisper.

"I was surrounded by darkness, and then you, the Flock, were all there…."

Fang squeezed her hand; she hadn't realized he was holding it. Suddenly Nudge understood what emotions were previously displayed on her brother's face.

Protectiveness. Concern.

She took a deep breath and continued.

**Karma: Oops, sorry Whisper. By the time I was done with this, I realized that this was in Nudge's POV, not Fang's. Sorry! Does this work too? Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it somewhat.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	4. Bear

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome! This theme was suggested by my friend.**

**Theme: Being Difficult AU**

_December 3, 2011_

_Bear._

"Angel, I'm sorry, but we can't get the bear."

"Why, Max?"

"Because I don't have the money. Who has 40 dollars? Your sister isn't that rich, girly."

"Ohhh, I get it. It's fine, Max, I understand. You want to buy a gift for your boyfriend, right? So you're saving money."

"I don't have a boyfriend, Ange."

"What about the boy with long black hair and dark eyes?"

"Fang? God, you've got to be kidding me! He's the biggest jerk in my school! No way! He's such a playboy and hits on all the girls- wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because you love him."

"I don't!"

"Then prove you don't love him by buying me that bear."

"What? No!"

"If you want to buy him a gift, you could have just said that."

"I. Don't."

"Then. Buy. The. Bear."

"No."

"Fang and Max~~~ sitting in a tree-"

"ANGEL!"

**Karma: See you tomorrow! (Don't worry Whisper13, I'll do yours next!)**


	5. Game Set

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: Chess (Again, thank you Whisper13!)**

_December 4, 2011_

_Game Set._

Ratchet didn't know what he was getting into when he challenged Angel to chess.

He had just met the little blonde; Fang had decided introduce him to 'The Flock', to be friends and all. Max was motherly, Gazzy was… interesting, Iggy was sarcastic, and Nudge wouldn't shut up. But if Ratchet had to describe Angel in one word, then it would probably be….. Scary. The girl could read you like a book. She knew what you were thinking and was always one step ahead of you. It disturbed and irritated Ratchet to no end.

So being the clever person he was, he cooked up a plan and set it into action the next day. She was drawing in a coloring book when he approached her. In his hands was a box.

"I challenge you to a game of chess." He proposed as he plopped down next to her on the floor. The blonde glanced up from her work and gave him a sweet smile; well, it would've been if Ratchet wasn't creeped out by her already.

"Okay!" she chirped and sat up straight. "Whoever loses three times in a row has to clean the others' room for a week."

"You're on."

It was only after he lost all three games was he told that Angel was a mind reader.

**Karma: Hope you liked it Whisper! See you guys tomorrow!**


	6. Knock Knock

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Theme: Privacy (I'll do yours next Whisper! Or at least, try.)**

_December 5, 2011_

_Knock. Knock._

"Man, a shower feels so relaxing!"

Knock. Knock.

"Hey Nudge, it's Iggy. I left my iPod in the bathroom. Can I come in?"

"What? No! I'm taking a shower!"

"I'm blind, Nudge."

"Like I care? Stay out there!"

"Oh look, it's unlocked."

Click.

"Get out, you pervert! Have a sense of privacy!"

"As I said before; I'm blind for god's sake- OW, NUDGE STOP HITTING ME!"

"GET OUT!"

"What, you think I'm gonna-"

"GO."

"Alright, geez woman!"

Click.

"Thank God!"

Knock. Knock.

"Hey Nudge? I forgot to grab my iPod during the commotion."

"GET IT LATER."

**Karma: Didn't come out as good as I hoped it to be; but alas, this is based on a true story. 'Tis tragic indeed. See you tomorrow!**


	7. Remember That Time?

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Whew, I finally find a way to write this!**

**Prompt: Disagreement (Whisper13)**

_December 6, 2011_

_Remember That Time?_

"Taylor Swift."

"Black Veil Brides."

"Taylor Swift."

"Black Veil Brides."

"TAYLOR SWIFT."

"BLACK VEIL-"

"Dang it, if you two don't shut up, we won't even go!"

"Sorry, Max."

"Good. Angel; you know we went to see Taylor Swift last time."

"Yeah; and look how that turned out. Bombs, Erasers, and Taylor nearly-"

"Iggy!"

"Sorry."

"And Fang; what reason do you have to decide? I don't even think it's your turn to pick."

"I know, right? Why are we even going? It's so loud and stupid and-"

"Iggy."

"Sorry. Again."

"Oh, I have an idea! How about we girls go see Taylor, and the boys could go with Fang."

"Good idea Nudge! I actually think we can afford that this time."

"Aw, but-"

"Iggy, can you even shut your mouth for five seconds?"

"Well-"

"Probably not."

"Wow, Gasman. That seriously hurt my feelings. In fact-"

"Whatever, let's just go."

"Dang it, why is everyone cutting me off? Wait-"

"Have fun guys!"

"Yeah! But make sure Taylor doesn't recognize your faces, because remember last time when Max-"

"It's your turn to shut up now Gazzy."

"…Got it."

**Karma: And thus our little Flock splits up to go to their desired concerts. And poor Taylor; wonder what happened? The world will never know. Hope it was what you had in mind, Whisper. See you tomorrow!**


	8. Radio

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Note 2: If you want to listen to the Hokey Pokey as you read this, go ahead; I'm not forcing you or anything. **

**To Winterwind1234: Sorry, I couldn't find the Hocky-Pocky song you mentioned. When I searched it, this song came up. But it's an annoying song too right? ^^ Hope that's okay with you.**

**Theme: Hokey Pokey AU (Thank you Winterwinds1234!)**

_December 7, 2011_

_Radio._

"_You put your right foot in; you put your right foot out…"_

"Please turn that off, Max."

"Why? It's like, morning music. To wake you up."

"All it's doing is making me want to throw up out the window; hopefully it'll hit someone." Iggy said bitterly.

"Stop being like that." Max admonished her brother, buttering some toast. "Angel likes listening to this channel, so I've played it for her -this past week- when she wakes up."

"Right. She's sick with a cold for one week and gets special treatment; meanwhile I'm Mister Blind-Guy who has to do his own laundry and clean up his room all by himself."

"Iggy, she's ten. You're almost sixteen."

"As are you, dear Maxine." He drawled. "But your boyfriend Fangles happens to come over every day and do all your work for you." He paused, and focused his sightless eyes at the radio that sang, "_…and you shake it all about…"_

"Touché."

"Indeed."

"Max~" Angel called as she pranced down the stairs. "Good morning!"

"Morning sweetie." Max mumbled through a mouthful of eggs. "Got your breakfast on the table. Feeling better?"

"Yup!" Angel nodded, and suddenly squealed. "Oh, I love this song!" She skipped over to the radio and turned up the volume.

"…_YOU DO THE HOKEY POKEY AND YOU TURN YOURSELF AROUND…"_

Max could see Iggy continuously twitching on the other side of the table irritably; he took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm down and control himself, but to no avail. This was a major danger sign.

Max tried to warn her sister. "Angel-"

"_THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT."_

Iggy snapped.

"Crap, the radio!"

"Max, look, I think it just hit someone down there! Did you see how it flew out the window? Hey Iggy, try throwing the TV! Or the couch! Wait, no, throw this toaster!"

Max had a feeling the police would be visiting their house later in the day.

**Karma: Hope this is like what you had in mind, Winter. See you tomorrow!**


	9. Cake

**Note: Prompts and Themes are most welcome!**

**Prompt: Cooking (Thank you Whisper!)**

_December 8, 2011_

_Cake._

"Sorry, I need to get one thing straight. YOU want ME to make you a cake."

"Not for me; for Max."

"Because…?"

"…I like her?"

Iggy sighed, and gave the boy before him a look of pity. "Dylan, it seems that you have not learned the ways of a girl yet."

"Er…"

"Whatever, forget it." Iggy dismissed his companion's embarrassment with a flick of his hand. He pushed himself off of his chair and began to walk to the kitchen; Dylan trailed after.

"So you'll help me? I really want to make Max happy and-"

"Yeah, I'll help you. Help; which means you have to make it. I'll just be coaching you from the sidelines." Dylan looked at him uncertainly.

"But I've never done this before…"

"S'okay, Dyls! Just think of this as 'Man Time'."

"But only women cook."

"…"

"…"

"…..You want to cook this by yourself; alone?"

"I'd rather not take the risk."

"That's what I thought."

30 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, it should almost be done. Say, what temperature did you put it on? It really stinks."

"Um…. 455 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Dylan, we're not making a bonfire- Oh God, it smells! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"How? Help me!"

"Find the dial and-"

"Oh my God, it's on fire!"

"The hell? It can't be on fire! Cake doesn't catch on fire; it burns."

"Same difference! How do I put it out?"

"Aren't you like a war machine or something? Don't you deal with fires?"

"Um…."

"Dylan!"

"Sorry!"

Iggy sighed irritably as Dylan poured water from the sink onto the oven; the sizzling sound of the fire being put out echoed through the confined area.

"And this is why I'm the ONLY one that cooks dinner; by myself. ALL alone-"

"I GET IT, OKAY?"

**Karma: You've just witnessed life lessons with Iggy and Dylan. And after this commercial break, you can see them trying to do laundry! Just kidding.**

**See you tomorrow! **

**P.S. - If you would like to see a little extra part /that doesn't really matter/ at the bottom, feel free! By the way, it's after the ending.**

***CAKE. EXTRA***

WHEN MAX COMES HOME

"Oh gosh, guys, what's this?"

"Oh, uh, we cleaned the kitchen!" They couldn't tell her that they destroyed the kitchen before desperately deciding to clean it. That would be insane.

"That's great Dylan! …Iggy too?"

"Don't sound so doubtful!"

"Sorry. Well, I'm off to my room. You guys did a good job!"

They watched her walk away in silence before Dylan finally let out a content sigh. "She's beautiful."

"Sorry," Iggy spoke up. "But despite /attempting/ to help you, I still prefer Fax."

"What?"

"…nothing."

***CAKE. EXTRA END***

**BYE.**


	10. Roses and Violets

**Note: I love all these wonderful prompts and themes, so please continue!**

**Prompt: Play AU**

_December 9, 2011_

_Roses and Violets._

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I really hate this play; say, what about you?"

"That's not the line Max."

"Oh, forgive me, King of Drama. You remember ALL your lines. Sadly, it seems that I'll never be as good as Fangy-poo."

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm trying to help you."

"But I don't want you to!" Max stomped her foot, huffing.

"Well, at least you're dramatic enough for Theater Arts."

"Excuse me? I-"

"Places, everyone!" The teacher called.

Everyone quickly assumed their positions, and thus the rehearsal began.

Max, as Juliet, had the first line. "Romeo, oh, Romeo, where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Fang, as Romeo (much to Max's dismay), appeared at the other side of the stage. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Max then realized that she couldn't remember the next lines. She would just have to wing it; so, of course, she would have to say what she was feeling. She soon found herself replying back. "Maybe, if you want to be a rude jerk."

Fang looked at her in surprise before countering back. "Well, mind you, I happen to be a civilized, decent-"

"Civilized!" Max exclaimed, suddenly caught in the moment. "Decent! Ha!"

"You have a problem?"

"I do!"

"Then leave!"

"You first, playboy."

"Look here-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"MAX-"

"Romeo, oh, Romeo, would you PLEASE get off the stage?"

"I swear-"

"CUT!"

They froze at the sound of the teacher's voice. Mr. Batchleder silently stepped onto the stage and calmly addressed them. "Max, Nick, you both have a wonderful way with words; it's very creative of you to think of your own lines. But please stick to the script."

"Yes sir." They said in unison. He nodded and sat back down in his 'Director's Chair'.

"And…. Action!"

Max was still mad; she would not let this one slide, oh no. She was going to get her revenge, one way or another. She took a deep breath and then directed her next sentence straight at Fang.

"Roses are red, violets are blue; God made me pretty, what the heck happened to y-"

"CUT!"

**This is sort of like FAX, in its own twisted way. But hey, FAX is FAX, no matter what version. And you know you love him Maxie. Oh, and I realized if I want to be motivated, I'll probably have to have a goal. So…. Lets' start with 18 reviews! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	11. Chicken

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome! I love you all!**

**Prompt: Cannibalism (Thank you lovemeforlife!) **

_December 10, 2011_

_Chicken._

"Iggy, for the last time, we are NOT cannibals."

"It's quite simple actually." Iggy reasoned, completely ignoring Max. "We eat chicken; and we're 2% bird. So we're eating our own kind."

"2%, Iggy."

"Better than none, right?"

"No!"

"But think about it!" Iggy whined, his sightless eyes focused directly on her. "We're all some type of bird; chicken counts."

"Okay." Max countered. "What kind of birds are we?" She didn't realize that it was a total subject change.

This apparently stumped Iggy, but only for awhile until he spoke up. "You're like…. A hawk or something."

"Why thank you, I'm flattered."

"And Fang's, like, a raven or crow."

"Hold on. This has nothing to do with chicken-"

"Angel's a swan, Nudge is… a goose."

"This is not about cannibalism-"

"And Gazzy's a- wait, Gazzy's a chicken!"

"What, his feathers are white!"

"But he acts like one!" Iggy cackled, and called down the corridor. "Yo, Gasman, you're a chicken!"

"Iggy!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"So…? Your point?

"Don't worry; I have one."

"Then tell me!" Max groaned. Iggy was such a staller.

"If we eat chicken…"

"Come on."

"Then…"

"IGGY."

"Then we eat Gazzy!"

"Oh my God, Iggy!"

"WHO'S eating me?"

"Nothing!"

**Karma: Oh, Gazzy; you always find the right time to but in other's conversations. Especially when it's about you. And if that answers your prompt lovemeforlife, then yay! And not only that, but now we know Iggy's opinion on everyone's wings (He can tell by his "color-feeling" of course). **

**See you tomorrow!**


	12. Diaper

**Note: I love you all! Thank for all these prompts and themes! They are most welcome!**

**Note: This takes place before the MR Series.**

**Prompt: Diaper Changing (Thank you lovemeforlife~)**

_December 11, 2011_

_Diaper._

"Ugh, this is soooo gross!"

"Suck it up Max, we have to do this."

"But Fang, it's gross!"

"We have to change Angel's diaper; Jeb's busy."

"Why can't Iggy do it?"

"He's blind, Max."

"Ugh!" Max pouted. "I hate this."

"Ditto."

Baby Angel just cooed.

"Look at her; mocking us with that innocent face… she knows what's under there."

"Max…"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!"

Max dramatically unfolded the diaper. "Oh my God!" she squealed, covering her nose. "What does Jeb give her for breakfast?"

"Stop being a drama queen!"

"Then you do it! You're just sitting there!"

"I will!" He argued, and nudged her aside. "I know what I'm doing."

"But this is the first time we've done this-"

"Just move aside, dang it!"

Max obliged. Fang nodded at her and turned to the task at hand. He resisted the urge to wrinkle up his nose as he picked up the white cloth.

"Okay, so I just take the diaper and-"

"Ew, look at the poo-"

"Max, I'm trying to focus!"

"Sorry, it's just so gross."

"You're such a girl."

"What?" Max exclaimed, thoroughly offended. "Fine! Watch me do it myself!"

She struggled to pull the loaded diaper away from Fang. "Stop it!" Fang protested, trying to get it out of her grip. "Let go!"

"No!"

"Idiot, you're going to make it-"

"Oh my god, gross, it fell on your hand!"

"It's on your arm."

"AH!"

While the two fought, continuing to tug on the diaper, Angel just cooed happily from the table and giggled. Suddenly, Jeb entered the room, unnoticed to the two kids. That is, until Max abruptly let go of the diaper, sending it flying. Right into Jeb.

It was a very, very awkward silence; the stench in the room made it worse. The quietness was terrible, but was eventually broken by their father figure.

"KIDS-"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

**Karma: Ah, Max and Fang; ever the trouble makers. Jeb isn't too pleased with them. I guess he'll be the only one changing Angel's diapers from now on.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	13. Ukulele

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: Nightmare Part II (I got a request for it :p)**

_December 12, 2011_

_Ukulele._

"Fang, Fang!"

"What?"

"I-I had another nightmare!"

"That's the third time this week!"

"I know!"

"Come on sit down."

"O-okay."

"Now, what happened?"

"Okay, so it started out like all my nightmares; dark. Cold. But then I blinked and suddenly I was in outer space! And I heard music when I realized it was the Nyan cat song and I was riding on it with a rainbow trailing behind me. And then Iggy showed up, and he was riding a unicorn, strumming a ukulele and-"

"HOW, is this a nightmare?"

"Iggy can't play ukulele! And I had never been to outer space before! It was dark and scary, but now that I think about it, cool and awesome at the same time! And the ukulele was really pretty. It had like, Spanish-looking patterns lining the edge and it had nylon strings and-"

"Why are we talking about ukuleles?"

"Because in my dream Iggy could play one and it was terrifying! I mean, he's blind! Maybe we should teach him!"

"….Nudge, I'll be right back."

"Okay~! Thanks a lot Fang, I feel tons better!"

"Sure thing." Fang left the room, entering Iggy's.

"Hey, Iggy, wake up."

"Hm? Oh, hey Fangles, what's up? It's like, three a.m."

"You're going to learn to play the ukulele."

"…..Eh?"

**Karma: I bet Fang's thinking that if Iggy learns to play, Nudge will stop having nightmares about it. But either way, it works out. *throws confetti* Branch out, Iggy! Learn new things! I kinda wanted to make the second nightmare a bit brighter; because the last one, in my opinion, was depressing.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	14. Not So Early Riser

**Note: Love you all! Prompts and Themes are SO welcome! (But try not to overload me. I still have to study for tests and stuff ^^;)**

**Prompt: Morning AU (Thanks gryffindorgirl102!)**

_December 13, 2011_

_Not-So Early Riser._

"Hey, pass the toast."

"Get it yourself."

"Gazzy!" Max scolded. "Be nicer to Nudge."

Gazzy just grumbled; Nudge eventually got the toast herself.

"So, Mother Max." Iggy drawled. "Can you help me with my homework? I don't get it."

"Which problems do you need help on?"

"All of them."

"Oh my God, you're so hopeless."

"But I thought that was my middle name!"

"Just shut up!" Max groaned.

"Ugh, Angel, tell Total to stop begging for food!"

"But he's hungry." Angel said to Nudge, patting Total's head. "It's not his fault Gazzy forgets to feed him."

"Well."

"It's true."

"Ah, my bacon; he made me drop it! Total, give my food back!"

"Leave him alone, he's hungry!"

"Stupid dog!"

"Stop it guys!"

"Shut up, Gazzy!"

"Kids, settle down!"

"So, will you help me with it or what?"

"Can't you see I'm busy? Don't be so nonchalant!"

Everyone was so caught in the heat of the battle, that they hadn't thought of the fact that they might have woken their brother up with the ruckus. Until he dramatically threw the door open and burst into the room.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME DAMN SLEEP!" Everyone stopped dead, afraid of Fang's wrath. He was NOT a morning person.

He stared at them for a long time, until he finally let out a long satisfied breath, glared at all of them, and loudly closed the door behind him. Silence followed.

"Max, if he wasn't your brother, he would make one heck of a husband."

"Iggy!"

**Karma: I've noticed that Iggy's always the one to break the awkward silence. I guess that's just one of his quirks XD.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	15. Eggs

**Note: I think you guys get the drill XD**

**Note 2: I've realized that I haven't done the disclaimer so…. I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**Prompt: Breakfast AU (Thanks gryffindorgirl102!) **

_December 14, 2011_

_Eggs._

"For the last time, Gazzy, get the dang eggs yourself."

"But Fang, they're on the other side of the table."

"Gazzy; I'm not getting them for you."

"Fine. Iggy, hand me the eggs."

"Where are they?"

"Um, they're to your…left. No wait, my left, so it's your right….I think."

"So smooth, Gasman."

"Hey!"

"I speak the truth."

"Nudge never lies; she can't, actually."

"You know what? I'll get them myself."

"Thank you for once- WHY ARE YOU CLIMBING ON THE TABLE."

"Because I can't reach them!"

"Ew, you're stepping on my food! Get off, get off!"

"My eggs!"

"Somebody just give him the stupid eggs before he- Oh great, now I have syrup on my shirt! Gazzy, I'll kill you!"

"Fang, help me; your girlfriend's choking me!"

"Max!"

"Little brat!"

"I just want the fried baby chickens, that's all I ask for!

"Gazzy, I swear if you don't get off the table and get your foot out of my bacon, I will blow up this whole house."

Gazzy quickly sat back down in his seat, Iggy's blank stare following him the whole way. An awkward silence filled the room.

"…Can someone pass me the orange juice?"

**Karma: Oh, it seems Iggy's not in the mood this morning. But Gazzy's in the need for fried baby chickens, and who is to deny that? The Flock, of course.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	16. Iggy, a sandwich, and a chipmunk

**WARNING: IN THIS STORY, IGGY IS NOT BLIND. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING.**

**Note: You guys get the drill. I love you all! Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: The wonders of wildlife AU (Thank you my awesome best friend, Silverstar121!)**

_December 15, 2011_

_Iggy, a sandwich, and a chipmunk._

"Man, this sandwich is good. Okay, so I put my fingers here and…"

"Chip, chip."

"Hm? Aw, a fat chipmunk!"

"Chip chip."

"Come here little guy; I was just practicing guitar. No harm done."

"Chip, chip."

"Wow, you're just like a cat when you're sitting on a couch."

"Chip."

"You agree huh?"

"Chip."

"Wait, why am I talking to a chipmunk?"

"Chip chip."

"Oh well I guess it's okay- GAAH, MY SANDWHICH!"

"Chip chip chip."

"Y-you, you ate my sandwich! I spent hours perfecting that…"

"Chip."

"DIE!"

"CHIP!"

"Hey Iggy, I brought you your underwear (ugh) like you asked me to- WHY ARE YOU HITTING YOUR GUITAR ON THE FLOOR?"

"Max, this THING ate my sandwich!"

"What thing? Put that down Iggy, it costs like, four hundred dollars."

"No way!"

"Oh my god, something just jumped out the window!"

"Dang it, it escaped my wrath! Mark my words, rodent, blood will flow today!"

"It's already gone."

"TOMORROW THEN!"

**Karma: It just occurred to me that chipmunks don't really say, "Chip chip." Or do they? Please voice your opinion. Hope ya liked it, best friend ;)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	17. Singing

**Note: You guys get the drill.**

**Prompt: Music (I'm too tired to write who requested it :p. You know who you are.)**

_December 16, 2011_

_Singing._

"You get the best of both worlds…"

"FANG? ARE YOU SINGING?"

"Gaah, Iggy! No I'm…..uh…"

"OH MY GOD GUYS, FANG CAN SING! HOLD UP, IT'S HANNAH-"

"Shut up!"

"Help me, it's Hannah Montana!"

"What?"

"Max!"

"Fang, what the heck are you playing?"

"It's not what you think, I-"

"Wake up Fang!"

"The heck?"

"Get your butt up from the bed and help me make breakfast!"

"What-"

"Wake up!" Fang felt a pain in the back of his head; he jolted awake.

"Hannah Montana!" He blurted out, leaping out of the bed.

"Um…." Nudge gave him the weirdest look, a pillow clutched in her hand. "I'll just…leave…now."

"Sorry, it was a dream."

"Oh!" Nudge laughed nervously. "I….see. W-well, come on down stairs."

"Okay." He got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Yo, Iggy. I had the weirdest dream."

"Really? Was it a de ja vu of what happened yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Angel found your collection of Hannah Montana CDs, and Max-"

"AH!"

**Karma: I understand that it was short and quick, but I'm tired. Hope you liked it.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	18. Max

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: Bromance AU (Yup -_-)**

_December 17, 2011_

_Max._

"Hey Nick, never thought I'd see you here!"

"Dylan."

"How's your new school been?"

"It's alright."

"So, is this party awesome or what?"

"What."

"Oh come on, don't be like that! I brought this girl with me; her name's Lissa, but-"

"Mhm."

"-I totally like this other girl. She goes to your school, actually. Her name's Max. We met at the mall and-"

"Max?"

"Hm?"

"….that's my girlfriend."

"AH! I'm so sorry- Ow, you just smacked me!"

"You were hitting on my girlfriend?"

"No, no!"

"Hey Dylan, I'm back- Oh my God!"

"Save me!"

"Man, this is one great party!"

**Karma: I want you ALL to guess who said that last line. And... Not really Bromance eh? See you tomorrow!**


	19. Love Song

**And the answer to the previous chapter is: IGGY!**

**I bet you didn't know that Iggy was there ;p But then again, it was a pretty unfair question -_- But if you got it right, whether you reviewed or not, then you get a cookie! Yay! Now, onto the next drabble!**

**Note: I think you understand by now XD Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: Beans AU (Oh yes ;D)**

_December 18, 2011_

_Love Song._

"Hey, Gazzy!"

"Dylan?"

"I need your help on something."

"Well, shoot."

"See, I wanted to make a love song for Max, and when I asked her what she wanted it to be about, she said beans."

"…Did she give you 'The Look'?"

"'The Look'?"

"Where she tilts her head a bit backwards and eyes you. Did she do that?"

"...A bit."

"Then she's joking."

"But I'm still going to do it! It's what she wants."

"Okay. How about….."

"Any ideas?"

"Ah! I got it!"

"What; what is it?"

"Beans, beans the wonderful fruit. The more you eat, the more you-"

"I'm going to make a wise choice here and say No."

"Fine then; be a hater. I'm leaving now. Figure it out yourself!"

"Aw, he left!"

….

"That could actually work…"

**Karma: Aw, Dylan, you're being tricked XD. I'm starting to write fast paced stories because I have all this stuff to do; find Christmas presents for my family, feed the cat…. It's all very tiring.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	20. Dearest Mother

**Note: I think you know what's supposed to be here by now :p**

**Prompt: Poem AU (My OWN prompt. Mhmmmm. This is what I think would happen if Nudge actually met her ACTUAL mother in that Arizona town-place in the first book.)**

_December 19, 2011_

_Dearest Mother._

Dearest mother,

I'm sad to say,

That I won't be coming home today.

I know we met a week ago,

But now it seems that I have to go.

My friends and I are going far,

To help other mutants, the things we are.

I'll miss you dearly,

And I hope you feel the same.

I love you too,

As I know you do.

So, dearest mother, I'm sad to say,

That I won't be coming home today.

-Nudge

**Karma: Sorry I had to rush this one and make it quick, but I'm going to see a movie soon! If Nudge met her actual mother, and then the Flock had to leave, what would she write? I have a lot of what if questions running through my head right now, and this is the only one I could process all the way through. Poor Nudge **

**See you tomorrow!**


	21. Iggy the Preacher

**So yesterday you might have noticed that I was a tad bit depressed/poetic, with that poem and all…. So yeah; I hope you were able to bear it. -_-**

**Note: You get the drill XD**

**Prompt: Bacon (You know who you are XD)**

_December 20, 2011_

_Iggy the Preacher._

"And that's why bacon is the way life."

"I still don't get it Iggy..."

"Oh? Then would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, Gazzy, watch closely as I set this piece of bacon at the entry of this room. Notice that this room is hardwood; very essential to our plan. Now, hide behind the couch with me."

"What next?"

"You'll see."

"Got it."

"Oh Fangles~ Could you come in to the living room for a sec?"

"Okay, just give me a minute."

"Kekeke, sucker."

"Iggy, that's a creepy laugh..."

"Shush, he's coming."

"Hey Iggy, so what did you need- OW!"

"Touchdown!"

"Wow, he slipped on the bacon!"

"And that, young paddawan, proves that bacon is the way of life."

"But I still don't get it…"

"Iggy, I'm going to kill you."

"We'll have another lesson tomorrow."

"Wait, but-"

"Later!"

"Come back here, you blind menace!"

"They're gone…"

"Hey, Gazzy! Can you help me carry this laundry?"

"Oh, Max! Yeah, sure thing."

"So, what were you and Iggy doing?"

"He was telling me about bacon."

"Ah, that's Iggy's 'Preacher' side. You know, like those guys who stand up in the front at church."

"I figured. Hey, doesn't Iggy kind of look like some evil angel or something? Even his wings are like that! You know, white and grey and-"

"Ha-ha, that's totally off subject…."

**Karma: It's true that Gazzy tends to get off subject sometimes. Noooo Gazzy, don't become a Nudge!**

**Nudge: And what's wrong with being like me? *pulls out bat***

**Karma: *cowers in corner* A-ah, nothing, nothing!**

**Five more days 'til Christmas guys! And I still haven't bought presents for my family T_T**

**Maybe I should give them the air from my lungs…. It's all I can afford, after all.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	22. When the Girl Cries Wolf

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: Wolves (You know who you are ;p)**

_December 21, 2011_

_When the girl cries wolf._

"Hey guys, I've just realized something!"

"What is it Nudge?"

"Have you noticed that Erasers are wolves, but aren't related to birds in ANY way? I mean, if the School was going to have another animal hybrid chasing after us, shouldn't it like, be a cat, or something? I would've created something like another bird that could chase us or- OH, maybe a dog! Because dogs eat birds, right? But then again, wolves are related to the dog, so it could work either way. Man, I'm soooo confused! And how come they can fly now? Dogs can't fly! Only birds can, right? I mean, birds say stuff like, 'Cheep, cheep' or 'Caw caw!' But dogs say, 'WOOF' and 'Ruff!' But then again, we don't say anything like that; we can talk like actual humans-"

"I wish you couldn't."

"-so does that mean that we're NOT birds? Does that mean that they aren't really wolves? Whoa, that sounded weird! Everyone, say 'Wolf'! It sounds weird. Wolf, wolf, wolf! The more I say it, the more it doesn't sound like a word! Come on, Iggy, try saying it!"

"PLEASE SHUT UP."

"That's three words Iggy, not one! That sounds nothing like 'Wolf'. You'll have to do better next time. HEY, did you notice that wolves eat birds? I least I think they eat birds, but-"

"Nudge, wolves don't eat birds."

"….oh."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THE _TRUTH _SHUT HER UP?"

"This isn't you average 'Boy cried wolf' story, Iggy."

"….Well."

**Karma: Nudge speaks the truth XD. That's exactly my opinion on the Erasers. Why wolves, of all things? Please voice your opinion also! **

**Oh, and four more days until Christmas, and I STILL don't have any presents. THIS IS AN URGENT MESSAGE. What do you get a college student for X-mas? Ramen noodles or something! Please help me!**

**Iggy: You get them bombs.**

**Karma: I-I don't think so….**

**See you tomorrow (Please help me!)! **


	23. Santa

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Well look at that, I actually wrote out the full note! It seems that I'm in a good mood today! Why? Because I HAVE PRESENTS NOW! I got one for my sister, my other sister, and my father! *fistpump* Now I just need to get something for my mom and I'm clear! It's a race against time! Wish me luck!**

**Prompt: Santa AU (Christmas Themes~)**

_December 22, 2011_

_Santa._**(Lol, my title's so creative.)**

Fang absolutely hated shopping.

Especially when he had to take the world's most annoying kids with him; no offense on their part. Babysitting was a pain.

"Fang, Fang!" Nudge squealed, tugging on his sleeve. "Can I get this necklace?"

"No." he replied nonchalantly, glancing around the mall. "We're buying presents for other people, not ourselves."

"It's for Max then!"

"You know she won't wear that. Put it up."

"Killjoy!"

"Did you just call me a kill-?"

"Fang, look what I got!"

Fang sighed irritably, turning to face Gazzy. "It better not be for yourself."

"Nope!" he chirped, shoving the thing into Fang's hand. "It's for Angel!"

The teen stared at the overly cute bear he was holding. "Well, I guess it's okay- Whoa. Heck no."

"But you just said yes!"

"It's fricking 50 dollars. What, you think I'm a walking money machine?"

"Max has this much money!"

"Don't compare me to her!"

"But she's your girlfriend!"

"We are dropping this subject!"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, much to Fang's pleasure. Until of course, they passed the Mall Santa. You know, the ones that sit in a big chair and listen to kids blabber on about what they want for Christmas. It honestly creeped Fang out.

He cringed as he listened to them chatter happily. Fang suddenly had an idea; maybe this trip wouldn't be so worthless. He glanced at the time; 4:30. Perfect. It was time to take revenge on these little pests. He turned to face Max's siblings. "Hey guys, I know Santa."

They began to snort. "Of course you know Santa! Everyone does!"

"No." he smirked. "I know him personally."

They gave him a 'What-are-you-stupid' look. He merely shrugged in response. "Just watch."

He cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled at the Mall Santa. "Yo, Santa!"

The Santa, who was way too skinny to actually be Santa, looked up from his seat. He seemed impassive at first, yet under the fake beard you could still see them smile; their blue eyes were lighted up in excitement. "Fangles!"

The looks on the kids' faces were priceless.

**Karma: In the end, it was Fang's best friend at his part time job XD. Who can take a guess on who that is? I actually met a Mall Santa today at the mall XD. He scared meeeeee TT_TT. He was all like, "Ohohoho, hello, little girl!" I was like, O_o**

**Tomorrow, WE WILL EMBRACE THE JOY OF THE TWELVE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS- song. Expect, um…. Iggy singing, little forest animals attacking them, and…. Five golden rings destroyed. Yeah, that's it. Spoilers.**

**THREE MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! See you tomorrow!**


	24. Twelve Days of Chaos

**Hello, hello, it's time for the spoiler chapter! Tomorrow I'll be doing a Christmas Eve drabble, so expect it soon!**

**Max: And Christmas.**

**Karma: Yeah, that too I guess. But I'm not putting you in it.**

**Max: Hm?**

**Karma: What? I didn't say anything. **

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: Christmas Song AU (Christmas theme~)**

_December 23, 2011_

_Twelve Days of Chaos._

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…. A partridge in a pear treeee~"

"Iggy, are you singing?"

"Indeed I am, Max."

"Well- WHAT is in your hand?"

"A partridge!"

"What if it bites you?"

"It won't! Now…. On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me-"

"-Two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear treeee~"

"Oh, Gazzy, how nice of you to join me!"

"And look, I have those tortoise doves!"

"Turtle. But okay, let's continue!"

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me-"

"-Three French hens, two turtle doves-"

"-And a partridge in a pear treeee~"

"Yay, Nudge!"

"It's only because I could hear you guys singing all the way upstairs. Oh, and I brought some French hens like you asked me to, Iggy."

"Stop bringing animals into the house!"

"Maxy dearest, if you're going to complain, why not join us?"

"No way! Karma's is going to bite you in the butt for this eventually!" **(A/N: Heck no Max, that's gross.)**

"Suit yourself. On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me-"

"-Four calling birds-"

"-Three French hens-"

"-Two turtle doves-"

"-and a partridge in a pear treeee~"

"Hey, Max, you sang!"

"Gaah! No, no, I was just caught up in the moment!"

"Sureeee~. Hey, Angel!"

"Yes?"

"Go get Max some calling birds!"

"We aren't really playing this out, are we?"

"Of course!"

"We all look like Snow White!"

"The animals are kind of getting restless…."

"Here you go, Iggy!"

"Thanks, Angel. Here, take them Max."

"Fine."

"What's going on?"

"Ah, Cousin Fangles! Care to join us?"

"I'm not singing."

"Okay, then just sit and watch. And… begin!"

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me-"

"-FIVE GOLDEN RINGS~-"

"-Four calling birds-"

"-Three French hens-"

"-Two turtle doves-"

"-AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREEEE~"

"Excellent! Now, bring out the rings!"

"Gaah, I tripped!"

"Gazzy, you broke the rings!"

"Ah, the hens are loose!"

"No, partridge don't fly away!"

"I told you this would happen! Go karma!"

"Gaah, it's pecking me!"

"Dang it, the platypus doves!"

"That's not what they're called- OW!"

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"SHUT UP IGGY!"

**Karma: I just realized that they didn't get to go through the whole song. Oh noooo~ So first off, WHOA, I almost forgot how the Christmas song went. I'M GETTING SO OLD ****(12)**

**Anyway, the X-mas (So much easier to write than Christmas) Eve drabble is coming up tomorrow. I hope you'll like it!**

**Max: Probably not.**

**Karma: And who are you to judge? BTW, why are you still here? I requested Angel.**

**Max: She'll be here tomorrow. Sorry, more spoilers.**

**Karma: Ah.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	25. Eve

**CHRISTMAS EVE. GAAH! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! I GET PRESENTS, AND FOOD, AND IF YOU KNOW ME LIKE SOME PEOPLE DO *coughbestfriendcough* THEN YOU KNOW THIS IS LIKE HEAVEN FOR ME!**

**So, sorry for the rant above. And Happy Christmas Eve, if you didn't understand what I was trying to say above. Now, onto the Christmas Eve special!**

**Angel: Not yet.**

**Karma: AH, Angel, you've finally arrived. **

**Angel: Why am I here?**

**Karma: So I can talk to you and not feel lonely (so I can sit on you.)**

**Prompt: Christmas Eve**

_December 24, 2011_

_Eve._

"Oh Christmas Eve, oh, Christmas Eve, how lovely are your branches~"

"Max, it's 'Tree', not 'Eve'."

"Oops. They just sound the same." Fang merely sighed in exasperation.

Iggy plopped down next to him on the couch, scissors in hand. "So, are we going to open presents or not?"

"That's tomorrow. We only open one today. And why are you holding scissors? Out of all the people to have a pair, you should not."

"I'm a pyro, not a sadist."

"Right."

"Hey!" Gazzy shouted as he ran down the stairs. "We opening our presents or what?"

"I'm telling you guys it's only one gift!"

"Okay!" Max said, settling herself down by the tree. "First one's for Fang."

Fang eyed the unnaturally large package in his hands. "Who's this from?"

"Dunno. No name."

So he opened the box; and came face to face with a pink Christmas reef; it had a pretty red bow at the top. "I demand to know who did this." Fang commanded over the roar of laughter.

"Ha-ha!" Iggy laughed. "What's wrong Fang? That would go great with your bedroom! It matches it perfectly!" More laughter.

Fang sat there and waited until they all calmed down. "Thank you. And I'm going to guess that you gave me this." He accused Iggy. The blind boy helplessly shrugged. "You should be grateful. Those things are hard to find." Fang scowled.

"Next!" Max announced, picking up a paper sack. "Okay, this one is for….. Nudge!"

"Yay!" Nudge squealed, opening it quickly. Inside was a solid chain necklace, with a single blue stone in the middle. "Cool!" she gasped, and looked around the room. "Who got me this?"

Angel raised her hand. "Me."

And after Nudge continuously thanked her, Max grabbed a gift entitled to her. "Aw, it's from Gazzy."

Of course, at the moment she hadn't considered what might be in the box. So imagine her surprise/irritation when she took a rubber chicken out of it. "Oh, so funny Gazzy."

"Merry Christmas!" Gazzy chirped.

"Eve!" Nudge added, correcting Gazzy.

The cycle continued on. Angel received a gift from Max; it was a white plush dog. Iggy had gotten some sunglasses from Nudge. The Gasman had been given a Whoopie Cushion by Fang. Not that he needed it, or anything.

Once everyone was satisfied with their gifts, Max clapped her hands together. "Iggy needs to go make dinner. While we're waiting, let's pick up this mess."

Everyone couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Karma: Wow. For once a story didn't end with confusion and chaos. Woohoo. **

**Angel: Please get off me I can't breathe.**

**Karma: Well, I'll have to wake up super early to write the Christmas part of it, so I need to get lots of sleep before that. But that's also an excuse for being lazy. OH, and I've finally got all of my presents (for my family)! Yay! **

**And if you're confused on who gave who something, I've made a chart (Not because I'm bored, of course not):**

**Giver Receiver**

**Gazzy Max**

**Angel Nudge**

**Nudge Iggy**

**Max Angel**

**Iggy Fang**

**Fang Gazzy**

**See you tomorrow!**


	26. A Pleasant Surprise Xmas Special 1

**MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And wow, long Author's note.**

**So now, at my house, it's like Twelve a.m. (Please don't kill me Silverstar121), and usually Santa would bring presents at this time. But I talked with my mom and she said that "He would come early this year." And that explained why the UPS truck yesterday came with all these boxes. Way to ruin the surprise mom :( But the point of all of it is that I'm able to type here today, without hitting my head on the keyboard in exhaustion and agony. Because I slept ALL during the day . -_- Go me.**

**OH, and today we have a different POV, and a different perspective (Wait, is that the same thing?) Don't worry, it still has Max in it…. But just Max _ **

…**And her mom. **

**I'm sorry if it's short, but I lied; I'm tireeed. So, yea.**

**Prompt: Christmas (O really?) **

_December 25, 2011_

_A pleasant surprise._

"Mom, mom, wake up! Can we open presents now?"

Valencia knew this was coming; it happened every year. She would go to work, come back late, fall in bed due to exhaustion, and wake up with her daughter in her face.

"What time is it?" she mumbled, ruffling Ella's hair as she sat up.

"Five in the morning!" Oh Lord no.

"Sweetie," she asked, trying to sound as non-irritated as possible. "Can you maybe wake me up at a more logical time? It's still dark outside."

"No!" Ella shook her head frantically, tugging on her mother's pajamas. "I'm already awake, and can't go back to sleep. Now, come on!"

Valencia saw this part coming as well; where she gives in and gets up to make breakfast.

"We need to eat first." She reminded her daughter, who whined in protest and annoyance. Pretty child-like for a thirteen year old.

Once she finished making eggs and toast, the two of them settled down at the table. Dr. Martinez (known by that to many people), sipped her tea and sighed. It would just be them again. It was always like this, year after year. It was becoming quite dull for her; or maybe she was just getting old. Probably old (Not that she would admit that).

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a soft, yet rapid knock at the door. Cautious, she set down her and walked towards the door, telling Ella to stay put. She cracked it open a bit, but swung it fully open when she saw who it was.

"Hi," Max said lamely, fiddling with her hands. She had mud and leaves in her hair, and scratches all over her body. The Flock looked quite the same as they hung back behind her. "I know this is sudden, but do you mind if we… um, stay here for awhile?"

Valencia couldn't help the feeling of happiness and excitement at the sight of her daughter and her family. Even if they looked like that, she could handle it; take of it. Her and Ella wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

"Come on inside." She smiled brightly, and gestured them to the house. "And Merry Christmas."

They gladly obliged.

**Karma: ZZZZZZZ- Gaah, fear not, I'm awake! So… I lied. Longer than I expected. Oh, but me throwing in Ella and the rest of the Flock was all A SURPRISE. For Christmas, of course! Merry Christmas! Oh, and I quite like Max's mom. First off, she has a name rather than Dr. Martinez (SO HARD TO TYPE), Valencia. It's very pretty and I like it. ;) So it won't be like, "Dr. Martinez, Dr. Martinez, blah, blah, blah." Ugh, I hate typing that. **

**And I have two Christmas Specials for Christmas (duh), so expect the next one after I open my presents and such.**

**Soooo, I'm going to sleep now. And because it's Christmas, the holiday of giving, let's aim for… *checks reviews* At least 50 reviews! 49's okay too, I guess. The goal can also be reached with the next special too. I very much appreciate it! **

**See you tomorrow! Expect Fang, but….. Different.**


	27. Touche Xmas Special 2

**OHOHO, SUPRIUSE SURPRISE! You may have noticed that I've updated two drabbles in one day, but alas, there is a reason!**

**Somebody asked me to a crossover Christmas, but by then I had already written the first one. And I didn't want to delete it TT_TT**

**So I made an Extra/Special drabble that IN NO WAY REALTED TO THE FIRST ONE. It's just for that person who asked for it. I hope you like this crossover :)**

**Prompt: Christmas Crossover (Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson :D)**

_December 25, 2011_

_Touché._

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, as far as Max could tell. Their new friends were certainly different.

While running from some Erasers, the Flock had stumbled upon 'Camp Half-Blood'. They were welcomed by a boy named Percy after they explained their situation and showed the Camp their wings. They thought that they were, 'Demigods', or something like that. They had been staying in the camp for two days already. It was now Christmas, and Percy announced that they should have a party, in honor of their new 'friends'. And to celebrate the holiday, of course.

Angel had struck up a conversation with the blonde girl named Annabeth, who was supposedly a daughter of 'Athena'; probably to see who was smartest. Annabeth had knowledge, Angel had the ability to cheat by mind reading.

"What's the capital of India?"

"New Delhi."

"What is arachnophobia?"

"The fear of spiders. And I can see that you have that."

Max tuned them out, now turning her attention to Percy and Iggy, who were standing by the Christmas tree.

"So, what's it like to have wings?" Percy asked, taking a sip of his coke.

Iggy shrugged his sightless eyes turning to face the son of Poseidon. "What's it like to be able to control water?"

"….Touché."

"Yup."

Gazzy and the Stoll brothers were off to a pretty good start, considering that they were throwing water balloons at everyone and pulling pranks on each other. Max expected that much.

Though Max felt bad for the 'Satyr' named Grover. He kept on trying to start up a conversation with Fang, who would merely change the topic and ignore him. Max would have to talk to Fang about being anti-social. Grover looked pretty crestfallen. A boy named 'Nico' who, apparently, rarely came to Camp, sat back in the far corner by himself. Max had assumed that he and Fang would get along well; but they didn't even try to talk to one another.

Nudge seemed to be having a good time as well. But she couldn't say the same for the girl Nudge was talking to, Clarisse.

"So then the Eraser was like, 'I'm gonna eat you!' and then Fang- that guy over there in the black- punched them down and was like, fighting. But there wasn't any blood. When you guys fight, is there blood? I mean, you're the daughter of…. 'Ares' was it? The god of war? I learned that in school, which means I know all the other gods too! Though I thought they were myths… but you guys are here, so I guess anything's possible!"

Clarisse didn't even have enough time to get one word in.

"Hey Max, you listening?"

"Oh!" The brunette quickly turned to face her new friend, Thalia. "Yeah, yeah, sorry!"

The Huntress crossed her arms. "You weren't listening."

"I was!"

"No, you weren't. Dreaming about Fangles over there?"

"No!" Max's face heated up in embarrassment and irritation. "I was just thinking that it was nice that we're having a Christmas party, even though we've just met."

Thalia nodded in agreement. "You've guys have got it tough, and it's the least we could do after you helped us drive off that Hellhound the other day."

"That thing scared me to no end."

"I guess." The huntress laughed. "But I like you Max; you've got spunk."

"I could say the same for you."

A smile. "Touché."

And as the party continued on, Max had a feeling that they would be staying here for more than awhile.

**Karma: Percy Jackson~ and Maximum Ride Crossover~ Christmas Special~ Hope ya liked it, requester. :) And I just realized that I made everyone hang out with someone unlikely. But Max and Thalia make sense (They've both got 'spunk', as I would put it), as well as Gazzy and the Stoll brothers. They're both trouble makers ;) **

**See you tomorrow! Expect Fang, but….. Different. **


	28. Nyande Nyan Ne?

**Woohoo, new drabble/chapter thing! Thank for all your motivating reviews! They really keep writers going! But I can't say the same thing for a certain someone who's been on hiatus for like, five months. You know who you are _ **

**Sadly, this is nowhere near being related to X-mas (Just so you know, it was hard to keep the Christmas theme going. I like to jump around and change the subject.) Because it's an AU.**

**And yeah, so this is the chapter AFTER Christmas, and you'd expect me to be playing with my presents and stuff. But no matter how much pain and torture I go through, I will…. Finish….. This drabble! I. Will. **

**Then I can go play with my stuff :D**

**OH AND THIS IS NOT FIGGY. This is FRIENDSHIP and HUMOR. Thank you. **

**Prompt: Kitty AU :D (WARNING: Iggy is NOT blind)**

_December 26, 2011_

_Nyande Nyan Ne?. _

Because it was Sunday, Iggy could finally, FINALLY relax.

No classes, no shift for his job, nothing. Life was good.

"Nya~!"

Iggy looked up from fiddling with his iPod on his bed, only to see a black cat resting on his roommate's bed.

"No! Bad kitty! That's Fang's bed!"

"Nya~!"

Iggy tried nudging the cat off his roommate's bed, but it merely glared at him. He tried to pick it up, but it struggled and mewled and clung on to the pillow with its claws, until the strawberry blonde had to give up and leave it be.

"Fang will slaughter me if he finds a cat on his bed; he's allergic to the fur." He sighed, watching the cat lick its paws.

"Nya~!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Iggy left the cat alone for awhile, and went to go shower. When he came back to do his homework (which he hadn't even started), the cat was groggily flicking its tail back and forth, blinking its dark eyes tiredly.

"You look pretty decent for a stray." Iggy observed, reaching his hand out to pet the cat's head, but was lazily batted away. "Well, someone has an attitude."

"Nya!"

"Look, I don't speak cat. I don't understand. Maybe Fang can-"

"Nya~!" The cat mewled, batting his arm at the mention of his roommate.

"What, do you not like him or something?"

The cat shook his head. No.

"He kicked you didn't he? When we were kids, he would chuck rocks at bunnies."

The cat glared at him fiercely, but still shook its head. No.

"Okay, but I'm just trying to tell you that Fang will-"

"Nya~!"

Iggy blinked. "Will." No response. "This is weird. I need to find Fang-"

"Nya~!"

"…Fang."

"Nya~!"

"Fang."

"Nya~!" The cat was responding to Fang's name. He carefully picked the cat up.

"Aw, you're just too cute- Ow!" The cat had scratched his arm.

"What, you don't want to be called cute? If you're nicer, then maybe Fang-"

"Nya~!"

"Is that the only name you respond to? Oh, how about Fangles?"

The cat showed how much he liked it by batting Iggy's nose.

"Well, I'm still calling you that. We can't have two Fangs-"

"Nya~!"

"You know, maybe I should keep you, Fangles Jr." Iggy laughed, and the cat once again smacked him on the nose.

"Nya."

"But I can't call you Fang!"

"Nya~!"

"Would you stop doing that?" The cat mewled back in annoyance.

How long would it take his dense roommate to understand?

**Karma: Haha, Fang got turned into a kitty. :D Iggy, why must you be so oblivious? I feel so bad for Fang. And yet, I'm still laughing. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	29. AN: Hey Look, an Author's Note!

**A/N: Hi guys, you may find it weird that I'm putting up an Author's Note. NO, this story is not going on Hiatus (yet), it's not anything like that. **

**It's something for my sister. Because when family is in need, I SHALL BE THERE TO HELP!**

**Anyway, my sister wants to write a story. I'm her co-author, so yay for me! Moving on. We um, don't have a plot yet… we're getting there. It will happen. She wrote this first little bit by herself, and she wants to see how she can go from there. **

**So, my beloved readers, would you please do my sister and I a favor by reading this and voicing your thoughts? Ideas, suggestions? It would really help us :) **

**Here we go!**

**.**

"Oh, nonononNONONO!" chanted Molly as she raced out of her flat and down the stairs of the complex, pulling on an old leather jacket and fishing for the keys to her motorbike in the pockets.

"Why didn't my alarm go off? Jackson is gonna kill me."

While Jackson Rolland, the manager of the Karion Pub, was kind enough to give Molly a job (a rarity in the Capricorn Penal Colony), he wasn't as kind when it came to the punctuality of his employees.

Molly leaped down the last few steps of the stairway, crashed onto the seat of her bike, jammed the key into the ignition, and took off down the street. Dodging cars and bicycles, she began to make her way towards the center of the city. She was so engrossed in her frantic flight, she didn't notice the man in the road until it was too late. With a cry of warning, she slammed on the brakes, trying to stop. While she slowed down considerably, it wasn't enough to avoid hitting the man entirely. The front wheel of the bike bumped him, and with a shout, he went crashing to the ground. Breathing hard and leaning over her handlebars, she stared wild-eyed at the man sprawled in the road. She was very relieved to see that he was looking back at her, equally startled, but apparently unharmed.

It's been said that, everything that you ever wanted to know about Molly Fischer, you could learn from her hair. It was wild and unruly, prone to trouble, and difficult to pin down; attempts to do so usually ended in frustration and, possibly, minor injuries. Currently, a lone rubber band struggled to tame it, with errant pieces breaking through and forming a chaotic black halo around her angular face. It gave her an almost lion-like appearance, enhanced by the alarm flashing in her grey eyes.

"Oi! Didn't your mum ever teach you how to cross the street?" she snarled angrily, "You're lucky I wasn't going at full speed, mate, or you wouldn't be getting up so easily. What're you thinking, waltzing into the middle of the road with half your head in the sky? Your girl must have a time of it, minding you."

As she spoke, her words became less shaky as panic was replaced with anger. The young man continued to stare at her, green eyes wide with something akin to fear. Feeling guilty, Molly apologized for her outburst (_Well, I s'pose it was really_**_my_**_fault, being in such a rush and all_) and asked if he was all right. The man nodded and hoisted himself from the ground, dusting himself off. It was only then that Molly noticed how unusual he looked. He was young, probably not much older than Molly herself. He had flaming red hair, and a round, boyish face. His head blazed like a small fire among the muted grey eyes and black hair of the other pedestrians. Though his clothes were simple and modest, they were obviously very fine.

_"_Is he an Elevate?" Molly thought, "No Grounders dress like that. Typical, Molly. Finally rub elbows with the high and mighty, and it's because you almost killed one. Real smart. I wonder how he'll punish me. Oh God, don't let it be the mines." The color drained from her face at the thought.

Panic beginning to flutter in her chest, she apologized again, even more profusely. However, her fears were allayed when the man spoke.

"No, don't worry it's alright. I should have been paying more attention. I was trying to figure out where I am. I'm a bit lost," he said, grinning sheepishly. His voice was low and slightly accented; he definitely wasn't from Capricorn. Molly's shoulders relaxed slightly. _Maybe he's just a tourist,_ she thought.

"You're on Flint Street, 3rd District, Lows of Capricorn. Are you here from Olympia?" He gave her a blank look. "How about Parthenon? Scorpia?" There was still no understanding in his face.

_Definitely a tourist. Off planet, by the sound of it._

"Alright, mate, you're gonna want to go to the Embassy. They'll take care of you there. Head North along this road 'til you hit Breakers Lane, take a right, then follow Breakers to The Avenue. Take a left on The Avenue then follow it all the way uphill 'til you reach the Embassy. Got that?"

He nodded.

"Great, now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." She revved her bike and moved to continue down the street.

Suddenly, the man's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder. Molly's head whipped around, a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue. Apparently noticing her irritation, the man quickly removed his hand, raising it in front of himself in a gesture of surrender.

"Sorry, but you dropped this."

He held up her wallet.

"Oh…thanks. I didn't even notice," she breathed, taking it from him and putting it in her coat pocket.

"You have a lovely name by the way."

She looked at him sharply.

"How…?"

"I read the name on your wallet." He flashed her a crooked smile. "Molly Fischer. Suits you."

"Er…thanks. Look, I've really got to go now so…"

"Oh, of course, didn't mean to hold you up. It was nice meeting you, Molly."

"Yeah, uh, you too."

He stepped aside, and Molly quickly revved the engine and took off down the street. Taking a cautious look backwards, she was surprised to find the man looking after her, waving and smiling. Shaking her head, she gunned the engine and raced around the corner.

If she had looked back once more, she would have seen a face full of fierce concentration. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. He pressed a few buttons and raised it to his mouth.

"I've found her."

.

**T.B.C**

…**I think.**

**What do think? Mysterious? Humorous? I'm running out of witty things to say about this story….? **

**Welp, I guess I'll see you tomorrow with a new drabble.**

**Bye!**


	30. The Art of HomeMade Cookies

**NEW DRABBLE, YAY! I'LL GET EVERYONE'S REQUEST SOON! Promise!**

**Note: Prompts and Themes are welcome!**

**Prompt: Cookies (Cousin asked me to do this)**

_December 27, 2011_

_The Art of Home-Made Cookies._

"Hey, Dr. M?"

"Yes Fang?"

"Why am I wearing a frilly purple apron?"

"Because," Max's mom explained, pulling out a mixing bowl and eggs. "I'm going to teach you the art of baking cookies."

"Don't you just stick some dough on a pan and heat it up?"

"I mean," she elaborated. "the old fashioned way. We're going to make our own batter/dough."

Fang sighed. "Why not Max? Why me?"

"Because you seemed a bit down yesterday, and as a mother figure, it's my duty to help you."

"Riiiiiight."

"No back talking."

"…sorry."

"Okay, let's get started."

"…can I have another apron?"

"Not right now."

"Got it."

They kept at it for a few hours, Dr. Martinez guiding Fang along the way. And around the time they were making dough for the second batch, Max walked in.

"That smells great." She complimented, inhaling deeply. "You never cease to amaze me, mom."

"Oh, I didn't make these; Fang did."

"Fang did!" she exclaimed, whirling on the said emo bird kid who was currently taking out the first batch of cookies from the oven. "No way! You taught him how to make home-made cookies, but not me? Teach me too!"

"Sorry," her mom laughed, and ruffled her hair. "But I think that this will only be our thing." On the other side of the kitchen, Fang grinned.

"Well, whatever." Max sighed. "I guess it's okay. I must say Fang, you're pretty good."

"Thanks." He replied, walking towards her.

"But, um… why are you wearing a purple apron? And does that have frills?"

Fang sent a look over to Dr. Martinez, one to show that he was not pleased.

She could only shrug.

**Karma: Awwwwwww, family fluffiness! Hope ya liked it, cuz!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	31. The Talk

**Note: I wonder if I can stop this now xD**

**Prompt: The TALK (Le gasp!)**

_December 28, 2011_

_The Talk._

Fang and Gazzy awkwardly sat alone in the living room of Dr. Martinez.

Gazzy stared at Fang expectantly, and he sent an unsure look back in response. They continued like that until Gazzy couldn't take the silence anyone.

"Come on!" he whined, bouncing in his chair. "You said you'd tell me!"

"I-I never said that!"

"You did!" The Gasman accused, jutting out his finger to point at Fang. "You told me that you'd give me the Talk! You promised!" Fang groaned.

"Why me?"

"Iggy already knows what it is, so when I ask him, he starts to laugh." Gazzy pouted. "Actually, he's the one who said I should ask you."

"I knew I should have bought those water balloons when we were at Wal-Mart…."

"What?"

"Nothing! And that's beside the point!" Fang veered off THAT whole adventure. "Why don't you go ask Max instead?"

"No!"

"Gazzy!"

"Just tell me!"

"You know what? I will."

Fang had only meant to say this to shut Gazzy up; and it worked. But now the blonde boy was quiet, staring at Fang intensely. It was then he realized that he actually fell for it and was waiting.

"Um…well…Gazzy….Do you know where….babies…come from?"

The blue-eyed boy grinned innocently. "Pumpkin patches, right?"

Fang wished right then that Iggy would jump off a cliff.

"Achoo!"

"Iggy, what's wrong?"

"Dunno. But for some reason I just sensed killing intent…"

**Karma: Uh-oh, watch out Iggy. Fang might be the one to push you off a cliff xD The Talk… yea…I'm glad that's over. My sister walked in when I was typing this… Made me change the whole dialogue. But, I guess that's for the better.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	32. Endless Showers

'**Ello, I'm back! I'm feeling very British today, so please try to deal with me for a bit longer. Oh, and I believe that I have a message for my dearest sister, Silverstar121:**

**donT hUnt naRwhals iN Odd couNtries- Please, for Me. Always consider this warning. Thank you.**

**See if ya can get that, sis. ;) It's just for fun; I AM bored after all.**

**Oh. THIS IS NOT MIGGY. THIS IS FAMILY AND FRIENDSHIP. Thanks.**

**Prompt: Rain (Request~! A request that I made confusing~!)**

_December 29, 2011_

_Endless Showers._

Iggy enjoyed the feeling of the rain water running down his skin.

He just stood out there in the rain, his sightless eyes closed, head titled up to the sky. The rain felt warm, yet freezing cold; it was spring, after all. April showers bring May flowers, as they would say. But the rain saddened him as well. Rain's never endless.

The strawberry blonde suddenly jerked out of his 'tranquility' when he realized that the rain wasn't hitting him anymore. There was something above him; an umbrella maybe. The person holding it shifted a bit before deciding to just stand next to him.

Iggy smiled slightly. "Hi Fang."

After a short pause, the black haired boy sighed, exasperated. "How do you do that?" Iggy shrugged in response.

"What are you doing in the park? I like the rain, you know. Use the umbrella for yourself." Iggy sure liked to get to the point.

And even if Iggy couldn't see, he could tell that his brother was shaking his head. "Nah." He said, obviously trying to seem nonchalant. "I've got a jacket. You're wearing shorts and a T-shirt. Care to explain why?"

"I already told you. I like the rain; it feels nice."

"Right."

"Don't mock me!" Fang merely chuckled.

"I wasn't. I swear."

Iggy huffed. "I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." They settled into a comfortable silence.

Some words don't need to be spoken to be understood. Like for instance, Iggy knew why Fang was out here in the middle of the park.

"Max sent you to find me didn't she?"

"Ouch, you got me."

And Fang knew why Iggy was out here by himself, simply standing in the rain.

"…you really like the rain don't you?"

Iggy grinned. "Yep. I hope it never stops."

"Endless showers bring more flowers, right?"

"So close to the right quote."

"Shakespeare said that."

"Go back to third grade."

"No, but really!" Fang protested as Iggy continued teasing him. "I know how you feel. I like the rain too."

Iggy's laughter faded. "Not like I do."

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"…Well, I'm going home. I'll tell Max where you are."

"No, wait!" Iggy exclaimed, grabbing Fang's sleeve to stop him. The black haired teen looked at him with irritation. "What now?"

"Can you just… stay a little longer?"

"…Five minutes."

Iggy smiled; the rain would end soon.

Five minutes was more than enough.

**Karma: If someone can guess the hidden meaning behind this drabble, I will write a drabble solely dedicated to you, or whatever you desire. Oh wait, I already do that. :P You have one day! Good luck!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	33. Will You Be My Prince?

**And the Winner for the previous drabble is: KNIGHT MISTRESS!**

**You were SO close to the actual thing; you practically nailed it. Which is why you can request anything you want. It was a pretty lame contest, but hey, I'm like that. It can be about you, a small fic for one of your stories, or just something you want to see the Flock doing. It's your choice. Congratulations! **

**This time it's my lovely friend's request, Silverstar121. But she's like a sister to me, so I guess it works either way. ;)**

**Prompt: Ballroom Dancing AU (WARNING: Possibly OOC Iggy. Iggy is NOT blind.)**

_December 30, 2011_

_Will you be my prince?._

"Iggy, this food is icky."

"You're the one who picked this restaurant." Iggy sighed, side-glancing at his little sister as he took a sip of his soup. "But I have to agree with you; this soup tastes like cat piss."

"Iggy, language!"

"Sorry, sorry."

The restaurant was okay; it had pretty glass windows and fancy table cloths. But the price for it all was a bit exaggerated. Yet it was Angel's birthday, so wherever she wanted to go, they would go. And it seemed like she was regretting it.

"Hey Iggy, they have a… a dance floor!"

Iggy laughed. "You didn't even know what it was called?"

His sister pouted. "Shut up. I'm only in first grade."

"You should be in fourth, at the most." Her brother reasoned. "You're even smarter than me."

"Anyone's smarter than you Iggy." The way she said it- in her sweet, innocent little voice- practically showed that she had no mercy when it came to insulting him. He cringed.

"Ouch."

She shrugged. "It's true. Say! Let's make a deal; if you can answer this question, I'll help you with your homework. If you get it wrong, you have to do whatever I say. Okay?"

"Angel-"

"[Insert totally illogical question that even a college professor can't comprehend here]"

"Um…. A hamster?"

"Nope!" she chirped, and did a little dance in her seat. "You got it wrong! Now you have to do anything I want!"

Iggy groaned.

"Mission number one!" Angel announced, getting out of her seat. "Dance with me!"

"W-what?" Iggy felt his face start to burn. "No way! People will see us! I can't dance!"

"But you practice with Max everyday."

Iggy began to splutter at the mention of his cousin. "She has nothing to do with this! I'm not going up there!"

Angel crossed her arms. "You lost. You listen. Stand up, now." She tugged on his shirt sleeve, urging him up out of his chair.

She eventually got him up there; it was quite embarrassing for her brother. He would have to crouch down for them to properly dance. What made it worse was that because since this was a classical, fancy place, they had slow, ballroom music playing. It made Iggy's joints ache from staying in the same position for an agonizing long time.

Angel, of course, was having the time of her life. She would make her brother spin her around, dip her, sometimes lift her up. Some people usually glanced at the dance floor to watch them; usually couples. The blonde would just smile sweetly back at them. As for Iggy, he never noticed them; he was too occupied trying to do the dance steps right. But if he did notice them, Angel knew that he would die of humiliation.

Soon the song was over, much too Iggy's relief. Angel watched her brother as he slumped back down in his chair, his blue eyes reflecting tiredness. The little girl had never considered he thought that because Iggy was so tall, he would be uncomfortable doing that with a girl WAY shorter than him. Deciding to cheer Iggy up, Angel set Mission 2 into action.

"Mission 2!" she crowed, jumping into a startled Iggy's lap. "It's time for mission two!"

Iggy eyed her warily; despite how tired he was, he was still cautious about what his little sister wanted. "What is it?"

She smiled, and snuggled up to his chest. "Actually, it's more of a question rather than a command."

"Well, shoot."

Angel looked up at him. "It's my birthday so…."

"Hm?"

"Will you be my prince?"

**Karma: I've been writing a lot of family fluffiness lately. But they're cute, I swear! Anyway, hope you liked it sissy! I'll see you this afternoon! **

**See you tomorrow!**


	34. Resolution

**Happy New Year's Eve! (?) Want to know why I'm so happy? Not because of N.Y's, nope! It's because someone asked me to make the Flock on a sugar rush, but I was still stressed about what to write for New Years. Then it hit me; I would combine them together! Because who doesn't get hyped up on caffeine during New Years? Here we go!**

**Prompt: New Years/Caffeine AU**

_December 31, 2011_

_Resolution._

"Fang, put the cup of seriously high caffeine coffee down."

"But Max, the world's on fire!"

"No, it's perfectly fine. Iggy, help me."

"Helpyouwithwhatmaxi'!"

"…Annnnnddd he's hyper too. Why is it like everyone's on drugs?"

"ROSE LOVED DRUGS!"

"ROSE? Who the heck is Rose?"

"Max, you're strangling him!"

"I will not allow this, you scheming boyfriend!"

"Max, Gazzy's trying to climb the roof."

"Ah!"

"…And he just fell."

"Oh my God, Nudge, please go help him."

"On it!"

"Max, Max! Let me explode the world! Wait, that's Iggy's job!"

"Fang, calm down- WHY ARE YOU DANCING ON THE TABLE?"

"Woohoo!"

"Max!"

"Angel?"

"The Countdown is starting!"

"Crap! Go get Iggy. Where is he?"

"He said that the nice hobo was going to give him a Llama. He left the apartment."

"Ugh! AFTER HIM!"

"Aye, aye, Capitan!"

MUCH, MUCH LATER.

"Well, it's now January 1st. So, what are your guy's resolutions? Fang?"

"To not set the world on fire, or dance on a table. And to stop watching angsty, romantic TV Shows."

"Is that where Rose is from?"

"You're still mad at me?"

"Hmph! No, of course not! Okay, Iggy!"

"Um… to not listen to my deluded mind when it tells me that a hobo is giving me a free llama."

"…'Kay… moving on to Nudge!"

"To have a friend that doesn't go hurtling himself off of roofs."

"Hey!"

"That's not about you, but I guess it'll work. Gazzy!"

"To not fall off of roofs. And to have a friend that doesn't kiss the posters of famous actors in her room."

"Why you little-!"

"Angel's turn!"

"To get better grades in school."

"Wow, for once that's a normal resolution! Now, mine is to try my best to get a job."

"YAWN."

"Gazzy, don't be rude!"

"…So now that that's over with…. Who wants coffee!"

"I do!"

"For the love of-"

"Come on, Max."

"Ugh, okay. BUT NO SETTING THE WORLD ON FIRE!"

"DANG IT!"

**Karma: Ah, it seems that I'm hyper as well *runs up the wall* Too bad! The deluded minds of the Flock when they're high on sugar XD. Happy New Year's Eve!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	35. Boy or Girl?

**Got this idea while sleeping :)**

**WARNING: IGGY IS NOT BLIND (It works better this way)**

**THIS IS NOT FIGGY. This is Bromance.**

**Prompt: Crush AU**

_January 1, 2012_

_Boy or Girl?._

"Hey Fang, wake up!"

"Hm? Hey, where is everyone?" Fang got up from the couch, stumbling into the kitchen.

"Nudge took Angel and Gazzy shopping." Iggy shrugged, flipping the pancakes he was making.

"You let them go on their own?"

"Nudge is sixteen, Fang. She has a phone, and knows all about Stranger Danger. You're step-sister can handle it. Besides, my siblings are with her. It'll be fine." Fang sighed, but said nothing.

"…There enough of those pancakes for me too?" Fang finally asked when Iggy got out himself a plate.

Iggy grunted. "Don't you just love stealing everyone's food? Pig." But he gave him a plate anyway.

Fang plopped himself down at the table, pouring syrup all over his food. Iggy settled down on the other side of the table, so he was facing his roommate. Despite throwing fists at each other daily, they were pretty good friends.

"So, anything going on in life?" Iggy asked casually.

When the strawberry blonde saw his friend's flushed face, he smirked. "Come on, Fangles; tell Iggy-dearest ALL of your problems."

The flustered look quickly morphed into a glare, but Fang was still embarrassed none the less. "…I have someone I like."

"Oh~" Iggy sang, taking a huge bite of his pancakes. "You got a crush, eh?"

"Yeah, I've never really talked to them before, but I want to give it a shot."

"Congratulations!" The blue eyed boy grinned. "But, um… is it a girl?"

Fang and Iggy stared at each other a long time. Then Fang grabbed the syrup bottle sitting on the table and whacked Iggy in the face with it.

**Karma: Aw, Fang, just because you're embarrassed doesn't mean you take it out on Iggy XD.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	36. Red Head

**Prompt for Whisper13 :) **

**Prompt: Hayley Williams (Good enough prompt?)**

_January 2, 2012_

_Red Head._

"'Sup Fang? Watcha doin'?"

Fang glanced up from his magazine, only to yelp in surprise to see that it was Max. "M-Max!" he spluttered, quickly closing the magazine. "What do you want?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I want to know what you were reading."

"Nothing." Fang protested. "Just some stuff about the new Ford car."

Max crossed her arms. "Uh-huh."

"I swear!"

"Give me the magazine."

"Max-"

"Give it."

"Max!"

"Fine, I'll get it myself!" And the struggle began.

Max pounced on Fang, trying to tear the paper out of his hands. Unfortunately for Fang, he had been laying down, which made it harder for him to defend himself. They rolled on the floor a bit, the magazine always a little bit out of Max's reach. Now she REALLY wanted to know what he was reading. So she took some drastic measures.

Fang immediately stopped when he felt pain… down there. His grip loosened its hold, and Max took this opportunity to snatch it out of his hands. Though she hadn't meant to kick him THAT hard.

"Max!" Fang groaned, sitting up as best as he could. "Stop being nosy! Plus, you don't know what I was reading! There are millions of different things in there."

Max flashed him a sly look. "Yes, but what if you happened to have folded down the page, hm?" Oh my god Fang was an idiot.

"Hm." Max observed, skimming through the page. "Hayley Williams, eh? Wonder what she looks like-" Her speech was cut off at the sight of a picture in the bottom left corner.

"Oh GOD no." Max whirled on Fang. "A REDHEAD? You're reading about a REDHEAD? Was LISSA not ENOUGH for you?"

"Max-"

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! Seriously? What, should I dye my hair red so you'll stop doing this?"

"Max, just listen to me dammit-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! We are through, you stubborn jerk! Through!"

Fang watched Max storm out of the room, magazine clutched in hand. It was only then he processed her words.

"WE WEREN'T EVEN TOGETHER!"

**Karma: Oh Max, you drama queen you. And ha, red heads. XD**

**See you tomorrow!**


	37. Ice Fishing

**Why hello, everyone! :)**

**So today this is the winner's (Knight Mistress') reward drabble. I read her (I'm assuming that you are a female. If not, sorry.) story, "I'll always be here, Maxie" and I want to make a drabble based off chapter two. Guess what, Mistress? They're going ice-fishing!**

**Oh, and incase no one's read their story before, it's MIGGY. **

**Prompt: Ice-fishing (Reward drabble~) **

_January 3, 2012_

_Ice Fishing._**(Guys I'm so creative.)**

"Whoa Maxie, you're not doing it right!"

"Not doing WHAT right?" Max asked, confused. She was just putting bait on the rod!

Iggy pointed to her current task. "The fish aren't going to come if you use snow as bait." He held out his hands. "The best bait is minnows."

"And how did you get those?"

Iggy shrugged. "They WERE for breakfast, but…."

The brunette laughed, handing the pole over to him. "That's so gross, Iggy."

"I bet it is." He absent mindedly agreed, focused on piercing the small fish in his hand with the hook.

"Okay!" he suddenly announced, shoving the rod back in Max's hands. "All done! Now, I already made a hole in the ice, so let's get fishing!"

Max laughed again, raising her fist excitedly towards the sky; Iggy always made her day brighter. "Yeah!"

They would have one heck of a dinner tonight.

**Karma: Whoa guys, that was the shortest drabble I've wrote besides Chapter 2 (I'm not to fond of that one- ha.). But I hope that it was good anyway. I hope you liked it at least a little bit, Mistress!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	38. Old Maid

**I'm back :)**

**But not that you missed me, or anything. *hides in corner***

**So anyway, I got this drabble's inspiration by watching a pioneer video in History! That's right, I'm back in school! *quiet sob*And I'm exhausted from taking a writing test today, so bear with me if this is crap.**

**Here we go!**

**Prompt: Corset AU (So, so, simple~)**

_January 4, 2012_

_Old Maid._

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Suck it up, Max! It's almost there!"

"I don't need encouragement, Nudge! I need AIR!"

"Ah, Ella, hold your sister down!"

"Got it!" The black haired teen saluted, plopping down on the floor and grabbing Maxine Ride's legs. "You're not getting away, Maxie!"

Max clawed the air around her in despair. "It won't fit!" She wailed, twisting around and struggling to get out of her friend's grasp. "It hurts, it hurts! Take it off!"

"No way!" Nudge exclaimed. She quickly tied the lace, pulling it tightly. The teen stood back and watched Max as she tried to breathe properly, leaning her weight on the bed post next to her. "The corset makes you look really skinny!" Nudge exclaimed, giving Max a thumbs up.

"I'm already skinny!" The brunette protested. "Why do I have to wear this, anyway?"

"Because," Ella explained, finally releasing her sister's legs. "Mother's taking us to a banquet in about 30 minutes, where we're going to meet your finance, Nicholas." Ella drawled out his name while Nudge squealed.

Ignoring their high pitched voices, Max turned to study herself in the mirror.

"Well," Max mused bitterly after awhile. "If this is what it takes to get a man, then I'd rather die an old maid." She reached back to undo the lace.

"Ah, Max!"

"Noooooo, you need to look pretty for your fiancé!"

"Almost got it…."

"MAAAAAAXXXXXX!"

**Karma: Nudge, Ella, don't be drama queens; it's just a corset. XD Man, I hate those things; I actually had to wear one of those. But that's another story… *averts eyes***

**See you tomorrow!**


	39. iTunes

**Hello, I have returned after… taking care of a few things *averts eyes* Not like beating up people or anything, of course not.**

**Soooo, here's another request~ From Whisper, my favorite reviewer~ But then there's my sis :D**

**Prompt: Justin Bieber (Guys, we all knew this was coming)**

_January 5, 2012_

_iTunes._ **(How many of you just ADORE my creative titles?)**

"Yo Fang, can you help me find some new songs for my iPod?" Iggy called the other side of Dr. Martinez's living room. He was seated in one of the three rolling chairs in the room.

"Okay." Fang settled down in one of the other chairs and pulled out his laptop.

Just as Fang was searching for 'Black Veil Brides' on the search bar, Max walked in.

"Watcha doing?" The brunette drawled, plopping down in the remaining chair. She yawned, looking at Fang expectantly, since Iggy wasn't paying attention; he was too busy spinning across the hardwood in his chair.

"Looking for songs Iggy can put on his iPod." Fang replied dully, not even bothering to look up from his web search. "Want to help?"

"Sure!" Max stood up and looked over Fang's shoulder, raising an eyebrow. "Um, not to rain on your emo parade, but I don't think Iggy likes songs like that."

Fang looked up at her, glaring. "What's wrong with my choice in music?"

"Nothing!" Max dismissed the topic, promptly snatching the laptop away from him. "But let me give it a try." She moved the mouse over to the words 'New Hits' and clicked.

"Find anything good yet?" Iggy asked, rolling over to them.

"Not yet." Max admitted, scrolling through the names. "…Ah, here's some guy named Justin Bieber. Let's try it." She clicked his top song, 'Baby'.

The trio sat in awkward silence as the singer's voice filled the room; they stayed like that throughout the whole song. When it was done, Max spoke up. "That was a boy… wasn't it?"

"Nah." Fang replied, tapping his fingers on his laptop. "I think it's a chick."

"It can't be a girl." Iggy argued, pushing his foot against the wall so he could spin faster (Once again he was spinning around). "Justin isn't a girl's name."

"You never know; times are changing."

"Well, can you still download their song –Never Say Never- for me?"

"Sure, hold on a minute- wait. We only listened to one of 'his' songs. How would you know about this other one…?"

"…Um."

"Iggy?"

"Bye!" Iggy shouted, rolling away in his chair frantically. They just stared after him.

"Want to listen to the next song?" Max finally asked Fang.

He shrugged in response. "Sure. But I still think it's a girl."

**Karma: Not on of my best works. But I'm tired ;^; Please understand. And Iggy already knew… or did he? Spoilers. Well, not really. Bah; I'm exhausted. I'm not even making sense. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	40. Melancholy Monday

**So, some of you may have noticed that this is under friendship and humor. BUT it can do angst, tragedy and romance too! *fistpump* And one of those genres I'm doing today. 'Tis have been requested ravenkakashiluv26. I HAVE BEEN INSPIRED. Thank you deeply.**

**So, this is about a tragic Monday… but wait! It's not Monday; it's FRIDAY! But oh well, enjoy it anyways!**

**Prompt: Alone **

_January 6, 2012_

_Melancholy Monday._

Max had woken up on Monday with the left side of the bed empty.

She began to panic, scrambling to find her partner. "Fang?" she called, whipping around blindly. "Fang!" Her breath came out in short gasps as she sat up straight, and Max would have fainted right then if she hadn't suddenly remembered what had occurred the previous day.

"That's right." She whispered softly. "My husband's dead."

Then she frowned, correcting herself. "No," she chided. "Future husband; boyfriend right now…was. I'm only sixteen."

Fang and Max had been dating for two years, ever since they saved the world together. It was only them afterwards. The rest of the Flock departed, hardly coming to visit. But Max had heard from a reliable source that Iggy had hooked up with a girl named Tess. Nudge had been enrolled into a fashion school by her mom, and Gazzy and Angel were living peacefully with their parents.

Max and Fang had enjoyed their lives together, frequently going out on dates. Their life was pretty full of fun, always having something to do or somewhere to go. And Max loved every second of it.

Everything had been going smoothly until Sunday morning.

Fang had insisted they go to church, to get in touch with their 'Spiritual side'. They needed to start their lives again; reset. Max only went along because Fang asked.

If only they knew Erasers (They thought they were all gone!) would attack, and that Fang wouldn't make it out alive.

And of course he died protecting Max; how else? Typical emo bird kid.

A knock on her door startled her out of her memories. "Fang!" she exclaimed, caught in the moment. She would always sit on the bed and wait for him to come back to their one-room apartment. He had only died 14 hours ago, so Max still hadn't gotten used to the fact that he was indeed, dead.

She whipped open the door with a bright smile, only for it to stop at the sight of who was at the door.

"Iggy."

"Um, hi." The blind boy shuffled awkwardly from where he was standing. "Can I come in? I know I haven't visited lately but- Whoa!"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Max had tackled him into a hug, sobbing into his chest.

"Hey!" he said frantically, patting her head to calm her down. "What's wrong? Where's Fang?" This made her cry harder, letting out a wail of despair; all her pent up feelings let go when she caught sight of her 'brother'.

Fang was _gone. _Dead, dead, gone. And Max was alone.

Finally, Iggy seemed to understand what was wrong, and just let her strangle him as she wallowed in her misery.

And for that, Max was eternally grateful.

**Karma: Rushed the ending, I'M SORRY. Angsty enough for ya? And sort of a cheesy ending, but hey! I always end with cheesy endings! Cheesy endings FTW! *fistpump* Hope ya liked it, requester :) **

**See you tomorrow! **


	41. Dream

**My own prompt. No, it's not a poem (THANK GOODNESS. My depression turned poetic and made a disaster of that drabble.) It's an idea I got… from the top of my head. I dunno. Just enjoy it, dangit! **

**Prompt: Wonderland AU**

_January 7, 2012_

_Dream._

Max woke up to a boy, with rabbit ears, dangerously close to her face.

Screaming in terror, Max did the only thing she could; she quickly swung at him with her arm and nailed him in the gut.

"Ow!" he yelped, his strawberry blonde hair covering his eyes as he observed his injury. His 'ears' twitched in annoyance. "That's gonna leave a bruise!"

"Who are you?" Max demanded, lifting her fist in the air, as if threatening him. "Tell me now!" Not at all scared, the boy grinned up at her, his attention taken away from his wound.

"My name's Iggy." He smiled. "And you're Max." She stared at him with a 'Duh!' look.

"Of course I'm Max! But you're certainly not Iggy!"

"Am too!"

In a way, it was true; Iggy and this rabbit-thing both had the same hair, same pale blue eyes, and almost same voice. The rabbit boy's was a little higher; and a bit shorter, too. After observing him for awhile, the brunette came to a conclusion. "I know who you are; you're Iggy's little brother! What's your name? Mikky or something?"

"I'm Iggy!" the boy then dismissed the topic, his smile returning. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm supposed to bring you through this forest up ahead, and take you to the Mad Hatter."

"What forest?" And right as Max said that, she noticed a forest up ahead on the road (that was suddenly just THERE) that they stood on. When did it get there? Max would've noticed it, she was sure of that.

Before she could say anything about the matter, 'Iggy' grabbed her hand. "Come on!" he exclaimed, tugging Max down the road with him. "You're going to love the Mad Hatter! He's my best friend, and don't tell anyone else in Wonderland, but his real name is Fang!"

Max prayed, oh so prayed, that the dream would end soon.

**Karma: I just find it suitable that Iggy would be the white rabbit :D And above, in the previous author's note (the one at the beginning), I lied. This drabble was inspired by the song, 'Alice', sung by Avril Lavigne. So… dramatic. :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	42. Loud

**Request~ Request~ lalala….. Okay, I'm done now. **

**Soooooo, new drabble, new prompt :D For some reason, I'm unusually giddy today. Maybe it's cause I'm going back to school tomorrow… Nah, that can't be it.**

**So anyway:**

**Here we go!**

**Prompt: Screamo (Music) AU (Is that even a word ~) **

_January 8, 2012_

_Loud._

"Fang, Fang! PLEASE turn that off!"

"What, Angel? I can't hear you."

"TURN OFF YOUR MUSIC."

Click.

"Okay, so…?"

"Your music's too loud! What type of music is that anyway?"

"Screamo."

"…Screamo."

"Yup."

"Is that a word…?"

"Yup."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yup."

"Would you stop that?"

"I'll just turn on my music again if you make me stop."

"DON'T."

"Why not? I have this kind of music; you have pretty-princess classical type. What's the deal?"

"The 'deal' is that I'm trying to do homework!"

"You're sixteen now; don't be immature and bear with it."

"I can't focus!"

"Then go over to Nudge's!"

"NO!"

"Stupid sister!"

"Idiot brother!"

"Goldie Locks!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LOUD JUST LIKE YOUR MUSIC!"

"Why you little- Bratty princess!"

"Aurgh!"

SLAM.

"…And she says that I'M immature…"

**Karma: Dear Fangles; you are XD I just realized around the end I kind of shifted topic… hope that's okay -3- This actually happened with me and my sister… Except I was listening to rock instead of screamo (Is that the same thing?), and my sister's older than me… so yeah. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	43. Nice Try

**This prompt is from actual experience XD My poor, not-so-fun cousin. Fang will be replacing him in the drabble, it seems.**

**Oh and guys; has NO ONE noticed up until now, that I've been writing 2011 even though it's already 2012. I had to go through like, ten drabbles and fix it D: **

**But on a brighter note, here we go!**

**Prompt: Failed Prank AU**

_January 9, 2012_

_Nice Try._

Fang regretted opening the door to his house (It was a habit to answer when the doorbell rang) when he saw who was standing there.

"Iggy."

"Yo!" the boy exclaimed, tipping imaginary his hat towards Fang, even though he couldn't see him; he held a stack of magazines in his hand. "I have some special magazines today! Would ya like some?"

"Iggy, you're my best friend, and I know that you don't have a job like this."

"What if I just got the job today?"

"They wouldn't hire a blind guy, and you work at Crusty's Chicken Factory as a cook."

"I quit."

"I'm so sure!" Fang scoffed, trying to close the door, but was stopped by Iggy's foot. "You love that place."

"Do not!" Iggy shoved the magazines towards Fang's face. "I just like the service!"

"The girls."

"Shut up!" He brought the papers closer to him. "Just take these, dang it!"

Fang smacked his hand away calmly. "Don't want it. I know this is one of your jokes."

Iggy grinded his teeth, knowing that his emo friend was right. So he took another tactic. "Hey Fang, I heard Max talking to Tess about you yesterday. She thinks of breaking up with you."

At the sound of her name, Max instantly got up from Fang's couch and walked to the doorway; Iggy could tell it was her by her voice. "What about me?"

Fang threw Iggy a smug look (Or at least, Iggy could imagine him doing so). "Nice try, prankster." And then promptly closed the door. Iggy simply remained where he was standing.

Curse Fang and his bluntness.

**Karma: My cousin's friend fails at pranks xD But I do too, so it's okay. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	44. Excuse

**Woohoo! New prompt, yay! This is a request, by the way.**

**I don't have much to say today, except; Here we go!**

**Prompt: An Odd Dinner AU (Yes, that's what I'm calling it. -3-)**

_January 10, 2012_

_Excuse._

"Angel, come get the dog off the kitchen table!"

"Total; his name's Total."

"I don't care; he's just a 'Total' nuisance! Get him off."

"…Really bad pun Max. You need to work on that." Angel noted as she lifted up her squirming dog.

"Quiet. I don't need to hear that coming from my little sister. Put him outside, the food's ready." Max walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay." But Angel simply set him down, pushing him in the direction of her room. "It's raining outside, so I can't let you out. Go on, hide in my room." But her dog wouldn't budge.

"…Fine." The blonde sighed. "I have an idea, but you have to work with me, okay?"

Her dog twitched his ears in response. "Stay here while I get my jacket."

She rushed to the closet, grabbed her big winter coat (instead of the jacket), and put it on as she walked back to the black canine. "Now, come here." __

Just as she zipped up her coat, Max walked into the room with a pot of soup in one hand, and a salad in the other. "Time to eat! …Why are you wearing your coat and why is there a huge bulge under it?"

Angel had to think fast; she had to think of an excuse! Then she remembered that their mother's friend had had a baby not too long ago…Ah-ha! "I want to see what it feels like to be pregnant." She blurted.

….

Max stared at her blankly; she anxiously stared back. They stared, and stared, and stared….

"Why?" Max asked, finally breaking the silence. Angel instantly replied.

"Well, you know, mom's friend, Mrs. Griffiths just had a baby, like, a week ago; so I was wondering what it felt like to have a heavy weight in your stomach and got some pillows-"

"I think I get it now, no need to say anymore. Okay, whatever, just be the weird little sister you are. But don't be looking like that when mom gets home, okay?"

Angel inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. "Got it." Total fidgeted from his uncomfortable position under her coat, but Angel had to ignore him. They settled down at the table and began to eat.

And so, because of Max's naivety, Total got to sit with Angel all throughout dinner.

….Though he probably couldn't breathe.

**Karma: GAAH I JUST REAIZED THIS IS TOTALLY UN-DINNER RELATED. Forgive me, Whisper! *faints* But I hope you liked it anyways! *faints again***

**Truth be told, I did this once. Except it was with a backpack and a cat; don't worry, my cat could still breathe… unlike Total.…yeah.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	45. Miss Iggy

**New request from polleygirl92! I'm doing both of their prompts, so here's the first!**

**Note: There are NO pairings in this drabble. Just friendship and misunderstandings.**

**Prompt: Dress-up (Whoooooohoooo! I used to do this when I was little.)**

_January 11, 2012_

_Miss Iggy._

"Iggy I swear, this is not going to kill you!"

"Leave me alone; I want to take this off, Nudge!"

"But you look gorgeous! Right Ella?"

"Totally! We just need to put this wig on you…"

"I will NOT look like a girl! Get out of my room!"

"But you're already wearing the outfit!"

"No! This is such a twisted way of dress-up!"

"Get him!"

"Ow! This is abuse!"

"Hold still, almost got it…."

"Hurry Nudge, he's strong!"

"Demons!"

"Got it!" 

"…I shouldn't even try anymore…"

"But Iggy, you look so… girly!"

"That's not a compliment!"

"Is too, I swear! You look like a model; until we say you can change, you're Miss Iggy!"

"Ella-"

"Just stay like this for awhile, pleeeeeaseeeee?"

"I said no-"

"Hey Iggy I need my CD….back."

"Hey Fang- Oh my god, Fang has a nosebleed!"

"Whoa, is Iggy THAT hot?"

"ELLA!"

**Karma: Yeah, I've wanted to do this for awhile… no slash, nope. Fang can't help it, I swear. It's just his natural reaction to seeing a girl (even if they're not one, lol).**

**Please don't judge Fang after this, guys (Or me!). _ Even though I would xD**

**See you tomorrow!**


	46. Friends List

**Guess what? New prompt!**

…**Though you probably already knew that. (Of course. Duh!)**

**Anyway, second prompt from polleygirl92! Onto the drabble!**

**Prompt: Facebook**

_January 12, 2012_

_Friends List._

"Well, this is a surprise; the whole Flock's got a Facebook. And I didn't even give them permission."

"Yes we did Max. We asked you exactly two weeks ago."

"Did you Nudge? Thanks anyway."

"Welcome!"

Max watched her walk away before turning to face the computer screen again.

"…Maybe I should look up Fang…"

So she did. She assumed that he wouldn't go under 'Fang', so she looked up his alias- Nick Ride. "Ah, there he is."

She read through his profile (Which was almost like his blog.), and then looked at his friends list.

"Whoa, he's already got 43 friends! I wonder who they are-"

She froze at the name of a certain person she knew- and despised, to an extent.

"FANG, I am going to SLAUGHTER you." Okay, maybe she despised them a lot.

The said emo bird kid had jumped three feet in the air when Max slammed open his bedroom door.

"Geez, Max! Care to knock?" He complained, trying to regain his composure.

"Why are you friends with Bridget on Facebook?" she demanded grabbing Fang by the shoulders. "Did you hit your head or something? Why are you friends with HER, of all people? How many fingers am I holding up? Are you sure you're okay-"

"Max, I'm FINE!" He swatted her hands away. "And I didn't mean to be friends with her, actually. She found me and asked me to be her friend. I couldn't just flat out refuse."

"Yes you could have! You just like her!"

"Is this what this is about?" Fang smirked. "How you thought she had a crush on me in Antarctica and don't want it to happen again; even if over the web?"

A faint blush appeared on Max's cheeks, but she said nothing, averting her eyes to the ground.

"…You know, if it makes you feel better, you could be my Friend too."

The brunette whipped her head up to look at the black-haired teen. "What?"

He smiled slightly. "You could be my friend on Facebook if you'd like. That way Bridget won't be the only one that's Friends with me."

"…But…but I don't have a Facebook."

"Then we'll make you one right now."

"Oh. Okay!" Max exclaimed as Fang opened his laptop.

"Though it's kind of funny how you gave US permission, but you didn't even make one for yourself."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just messing with you." Fang grinned. "What's your email?"

"…Um, well…."

"Oh boy. I guess we'll go to Gmail first."

**Karma: Max has a long way to go before she can finally, FINALLY be on Fang's Friend list. Psh, she doesn't even have an email! Not yet, at least. **

**Not much to say about this one, except I can kind of relate with Max; I don't have a Facebook either. So yeah.**

**See you tomorrow! **


	47. Nurse

**Don't have much to say on this drabble either.**

**Here we go!**

**Prompt: Mental Hospital (Yay~)**

_January 13, 2012_

_Nurse._

Today was Max's first day as a nurse; at a mental ward.

It was also her first day to take care of one of the patients.

He was sitting up straight in a bed when she entered, running his finger over metal bumps. Her boss had called it 'Braille'. He looked up straight at her and smiled, his strawberry blonde hair falling into his face.

"You're footsteps sound different than the other nurse's. Who might you be?"

_Footsteps? _"My name is Max Ride. I'll be taking care of you from now on."

He placed his hand on his chin, as if thinking hard. "Name's Iggy. Tell me what you look like."

Caught off guard, Max just stared at him. "Sorry?"

"I'm blind; I can't see. Describe yourself." Oh, that explained why he had cloudy blue eyes.

"Well, uh, I have brown hair with natural blonde streaks- well, I got them from the sunlight- and brown eyes. I'm about 5'8" and am a college student at a university not far from here."

Iggy grinned. "Well, don't you sound like a beautiful woman?"

The brunette resisted the urge to blush. "So, would you like to tell me about yourself?"

Her patient folded his arms back behind his head and leaned against the wall. "Whatever you want."

"Why are you here?"

"I killed my parents."

"…Ah."

"It wasn't that bad. They died right after I shot them; no pain. But because I can't see, I shot some other people by accident…my bad on my part."

"O-okay, moving on…"

And Max thought that this place wouldn't be bad.

_I'm afraid to ask him more questions…_

"It's okay. It's the only bad thing I ever did; I'll be out of here by next month." Max perked up.

"Oh, well, that's good!"

"It is." Iggy agreed. "It means I get to kill more people, only to come back and see you again."

Max couldn't tell if Iggy was flirting with her or not, but whatever it was, it made her see him in a new light.

"Come on cupcake, keep the questions coming. I'll tell you ANYTHING you want to know."

Yep; definitely flirting.

**Karma: Aaaaaaand done! I made Iggy a les bit psycho then he would've been if he was a real murder….you know…to make him still Iggy. Yup; that's it. Hope ya liked it, Whisper!**

**See you tomorrow!**


	48. Cat Sitting

**Nggggh, still sleepy. Went to bed at Four D:**

**Requested by my awesome best friend, Silverstar121.**

**Prompt: Cat AU**

_January 14, 2012_

_Cat-Sitting. _**(Haha, the title's a pun :D)**

"I'm sorry, Angel, but what is that?"

"It's a cat!" His friend's sister chirped, holding up an irritated black and white cat. "I'm gonna call him Boots!"

"Why Boots?"

"Because," Angel explained, pointing at the cat's fur. "The black spots make it look like he's wearing long, white boots! Come on, Iggy, let's keep him!"

"…Where did you find him?"

"In an alley."

"I told you not to go into those!"

"I don't listen to you Iggy." She said sweetly. "Only Max." Right; Only her sister, but not her sister's close friend.

"We're not keeping him."

"Are too! I like him!" 'Boots' mewled at the boy, as if agreeing with Angel.

"…Ugh, we're only watching him until Max gets home!"

"'Kay!" She set Boots down on the ground, and watched happily as he immediately walked over to where Iggy was lying on the couch.

"Oh, well hello cat- Why are you sitting on my leg?"

"Aw, Iggy, he likes you!"

"What is he doing to me?

"Eh?" The blonde girl tilted her head in confusion. "Isn't he just sitting on your leg?

"NO. I don't know what he's doing but-"

"A-ah."

"Hm?"

"…I think I know what he's doing."

"Well?"

"Ahahahahahaha, maybe it's better if you didn't know." She waved her hand frantically.

"That's a weird laugh, Angel. Come on, tell me."

"….Um, well…"

"Angel!" Iggy snapped, glancing nervously at the cat upon him. "Tell me what the heck he's doing."

"…Do you know what it means…when a cat…is in…heat?"

"…Heat?"

"You know, like…the desire to-"

"Whoa, wait; I get it, I get it!" Iggy flailed his arms in the air, urging Angel to stop. "I get what you mean! I understand!"

"So, um-"

"PLEASE just get him off me."

"O-okay."

The cat meowed loudly in annoyance as he was lifted up from Iggy's leg. "Boots, no more doing that." Angel scolded, lightly slapping him on his head. She got a meow in return. Then she walked out of the room, leaving Iggy alone on the couch.

He groaned in misery, burying his face into the pillow next to him.

"…I feel violated…"

**Karma: Try to guess what Boots did to Iggy. Just try.**

**Well, that's it really. *yawn* Sorry if it didn't make sense, or if it was rubbish.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	49. S'mores

**Thank you for the prompts, iheartblueconverse!**

**Prompt: Twilight **

_January 15, 2012_

_S'mores._

"NononononononononoNONONO!"

"Max, calm down! What happened?"

"Nudge, it's the worst thing ever! Look what mom sent me in the mail!"

"AH, THAT'S THE NEW TWILIGHT MANGA!"

"I KNOW, LET'S BURN IT!"

"HECK NO! THAT THING IS ART! GIVE IT!"

"NO! We are making S'mores!"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE YELLING? KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Fang, help me burn this!"

"Oh, is that the new Twilight manga?"

"Yes! And it's mine."

"Shut up Nudge, we're burning it."

"NO!"

"Aurgh!"

"Oi!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FANG?"

"This package is addressed to Nudge."

"…Oh?"

"HA! I told you!"

"Get real! That book's so stupid; you don't need it!"

"But Edward's so manly!"

"REAL men don't SPARKLE. Hand it over!"

"Max, it is hers."

"….Ugh, fine, do what you want."

"Yay!"

"Good girl Max."

"I guess I'll just have to use the books then…"

**Karma: NO TWILIGHT MANGAS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS DRABBLE. And sorry I rushed it, but I'm going to my sister's house soon :) **

**I hope anyone who likes Twilight isn't offended by this. These aren't my feelings about it; I have neutral feelings about it. It's just something I've wanted to write for a long time… thank you iheartblueconverse. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	50. Voice

**I'm back! And it's 12:02 a.m. :D Now, onto the next drabble!**

**Prompt: Choir AU**

_January 16, 2012_

_Voice._

"Lalalalalalala, I'm singing in the rain…"

"Max."

"Doodoodooo…"

"MAX."

"LALALALAL~-"

"MAX!"

"Hm? Oh, hey little brother!"

"Uh…"

"Come on Gazzy, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I-I, uh…it's about your singing…"

"Oh? What do you think?"

"You should join choir!"

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean, you have a WONDERFUL singing voice! Hahahaha…"

"Hey, I've heard that lots of times! My voice really must be amazing! Thanks Gazzy!"

"No problem…!"

_I'm too afraid to tell her she sounds like a screaming Banshee…._

The next day at school, Nudge found her best friend leaning against his locker, shaking.

"Gazzy? What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He looked up at her only for her to see that his face was red; he was laughing.

"She-she took my word for it!" He gasped, banging his fists on the locker. "My sister actually joined the-the choir! Oh the Lord! That's too funny!"

But despite how funny it was, Gazzy knew that he would be screwed when Max got home from her first choir practice.

**Karma: Gazzy, you bad brother you. D: Rushed it again, I'M SORRY. I've just been busy lately. Please understand. And it's frickin 12:06 a.m. now. **

**See you tomorrow!**


	51. Always an Adventure

**My own prompt based off an idea in my head and my favorite show, Doctor Who.**

**Prompt: Doctor Who AU**

_January 17, 2012_

_Always an Adventure._

"Doctor, this is crazy!"

The blonde boy, known as the Doctor, glanced back and smiled at his companion.

"Come now, Max! This is an exciting experience for the both of us!"

"We're being chased by those 'whatcha-ma-call-its'!" The brunette argued, quickening her pace to match her alien friend's.

"Erasers." He corrected, glancing behind him. "Those hybrid-wolfs? Erasers. Quite a beautiful species really. If only they weren't so vicious…"

"You're the one who provoked them, Iggy!"

"Ssh!" he exclaimed, stopping long enough to clap his hands over her mouth. "I don't need all the aliens in the world knowing my true name! Hush now!"

"Sorry."

"Good." He nodded; that's when they heard growling in the distance. "I suggest we keep running. We're always running, anyway."

"Always an adventure." She agreed, and they resumed their escape. "…so, why did we come here again?"

"Because I wanted to show you a planet, like I promised when I first met you."

"But why this dump?" He scowled at her.

"The planet 'School' is not a dump! This place is one of the most beautiful planets out there and is famous for their success in experiments! If only the inhabitants were nicer…"

"Focus, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, sliding to a halt in front of the TARDIS. "You keep watch while I get the keys."

"Gotcha!"

"Now, where did I put them…?" He muttered, patting his pockets.

"Um, Doctor, I can see the Erasers already!"

"Quiet, don't pressure me!"

"You're the one who told me to keep an eye out!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey, they're getting closer!"

"Blast it all, where are the wretched keys?"

"They're still coming!"

"Where are they?"

"Oh, for the love of God!" Max whirled around, shoved the Doctor out of her way, and brought her leg up to kick the door down.

"Ah, wait-"

"HI-YA!" BAM.

"Maximum Ride! You're paying for that!" The Erasers were five feet away from them now.

"Get in!" The brunette roared, grabbing him by his arm and pulling him inside.

"Whoa!"

"Use that dang sonic screwdriver of yours while I jump start the TARDIS."

"What, have you suddenly gone looney? They're wearing wooden armor!"

"Figure something out!" She shouted, messing with switches and buttons at random. "Ah-ha, I think I almost got it! Close the door."

"There isn't a door anymore, remember?" The Erasers were upon them now.

Max gave up on the TARDIS, praying she would understand their situation and get them out of there. The brunette grabbed the umbrella she had brought with her and ran outside to assist her friend. Simultaneously, they both assumed battle positions.

They could only hope for the best.

**Karma: Well, that took awhile. O_o**

**Don't have much to say today, so:**

**See you tomorrow!**


	52. Influence

**CELEBRATON! 50th freaking drabble guys! *carelessly flings confetti* Rejoice!**

**Yeah, I know that this isn't the 50th chapter, but that's because I had two drabbles for Christmas and an Author's Note at one point. So technically, THIS IS THE 5OTH DRABBLE! Only… 365-50=? TO GO, and then these meaningless drabbles will be completed!**

**OH AND I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS! OH EM FREAKIN GEE! Thank you SO much for supporting me, guys!**

**And despite my rant above, I feel like crap right now, so forgive me if this is bad, Whisper.**

**Prompt: Rapping (Sorry, already did Music, so needed a different name)**

_January 18, 2012_

_Influence._

"Fang, Fang!"

"Hey, what goes on, Angel?"

"I know what I want to be when I grow up!"

"What?"

"A rapper!"

"…Sorry?"

"You know, like Eminen!"

"How do you know about him?"

"Everyone knows about him! Plus, Iggy told me."

"Speaking of that drop-dead handsome person, here I am!"

"Iggy."

"Hm?"

"You are a terrible influence."

"Am I? What's wrong with Angel following her dreams?"

"Last week's dream was to be a plumber!"

"That was Gazzy's fault."

"All of you guys need to stop telling Angel what she needs to do and let her decide for herself!"

"But Fang, I'm awesome at rapping! Here, listen-"

"No thanks, I'm good- Where did you get the hat?"

"Max! She says that she gives me her blessing, and that one day, I might be able to rap with Eminen!"

"MAX!"

"WHAT? SHE'S GOOD!"

**Karma: Angel rapping. Ha xD I'm tired; I need more sleep. Ugh.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	53. Pillow Pet

**Heya, Hiya, Hello! I'ma back!**

**Gryffindorgirl102~ I've missed you~!**

**And I will answer your questions regarding chapter 48 and 49.**

**48: 'Heat' may not be the correct term or whatever, but bottom line: Angel was basically trying to say that Boots was doing something to him; she just mixed up the words. That's my excuse :D**

**49: Yes, there is a Twilight manga. I've read it (it's in full color). It shows them SPARKLE. Like, ACTAULLY SPARKLE. They really added that effect. My friend from Denton got one for her birthday last year, and behind her parent's back, burned it. That was my motivation for chapter 49.**

**Whelp, now that I've done that, one with the drabble!**

**Prompt: Sleep AU**

_January 19, 2012_

_Pillow Pet._

"Max…. ~"

"Nnngggh…:"

"Max, get up, dang it~"

"Five more minutes, mom…"

"Aurgh, I am NOT your mother! And I was trying to be nice. Wake up right now!"

"Ow!" Max yelped as her butt collided painfully with the ground. She glared up at Fang, who was clutching her blanket in his hand. "Oi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Get up; Iggy made breakfast."

"Ah, yes." She drawled, struggling to stand up. "You're dearest roommate who always makes ME breakfast. Why doesn't my boyfriend do it? Does he have, 'I-can't-cook-to-save-my-life-or-my-girlfriend's' disease?"

Fang scowled. "I'm an awesome boyfriend."

"Right." She was just about to leave their room when something dawned on her. She whirled around to face her emo boyfriend. "Where's Admiral Bootykins?"

Fang suddenly choked. "Admiral who?"

"Admiral Bootykins, my tiger pillow pet!" She exclaimed, grabbing Fang by the shoulders. "I always bring him with me down to breakfast! Didn't Iggy tell you? I'll be a goner without Admiral! Where is he?"

"Max." He coaxed, slowly prying her hands off of him. "You've never had a pillow pet."

"What!" she screeched, and began to panic. "No, no, Admiral is-"

"Maximum Ride!"

"…Admiral?" she asked hopefully, looking around her. Fang was gone, and she was alone in a dark room.

"Wha- No you doofus, it's Gazzy! Wake up now! You promised you'd help me with my homework again!"

"Ow!"

Max jolted awake at the pain of someone whacking her face. "Ugh…" She groaned, and looked up to see- Believe it or not- Gazzy holding…a tiger pillow pet.

"Admiral Bootykins?" she gasped, and made a desperate grab for it.

"What the-? Max, this isn't for you!"

"Eh?"

"This is my Science textbook! I need it for school, you can't have it. You helped me last night with this, remember? We stayed up all night."

"But…" Finally the brunette's eyes came into focus. The textbook had a picture of a yawning tiger on it. "Oh…" So her sleep-deprived mind took the picture of a sleepy tiger, added it to her dream-cat name, and POOF, made a mess out of Max's dream…

"God." Gazzy sighed. "'I have the weirdest step-sister."

Max flopped her head back down on the pillow, sighing as well. "I need more sleep…"

**Karma: I need more sleep, too. THERE IS NOT ENOUGH HOURS IN THE DAY FOR SLEEP. Either the world makes hours grow longer, or School cuts shorter :D**

**See you tomorrow!**


	54. Ears

**Request from Silverstar121.**

**Prompt: Animal Ears AU (Dear sister- Some times I don't understand you. From, Karma. :D)**

_January 20, 2012_

_Ears._

"AUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH THE HECK?"

"Fang?"

"WHY DO I HAVE CAT EARS?"

"Aw, Fang's a neko now!"

"Nudge, not helping!"

"Haha, look, Gazzy has pig ears!"

"What the- HEY! Whoever did this, this is the wrong animal!"

"Right, you should've been something grosser."

"Why you…"

"Angel has rabbit ears!"

"Ohhhhhhh, cool!"

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES ABOUT THE EARS?"

"Calm down, Fang! We all have ears now."

"Yeah! I, Nudge, have bear ears, Gazzy has pig ones, Angel has rabbit ears, Fang has cat ears-"

"STOP MENTIONING IT."

"-And Iggy has dog ears."

"Right."

"Iggy, you seem so calm…"

"It's nothing, I'm used to this. The writer does this kind of stuff to me all the time."

"What?"

"Eh, nothing."

"Hey, where's Max?"

"She locked herself in the bathroom because she suddenly sprouted cat ears in the middle of her gym class."

"He-he….that's funny."

"Stupid writer…"

"Hm? What was that? I can't hear you through the door."

"Eh, nothing you need to know about Gazzy."

**Karma: Only Max and Iggy know that I own them and rule their world :D Angel will catch on eventually, I'm sure of it…. I kind of got hyper around the end of it. And it's not supposed to make sense anyway, so:**

**See you tomorrow! **


	55. Break a Leg

**Awkward moment prompt :D But then again, all of my drabbles are awkward….moving on. **

**Prompt: That awkward moment when you… AU**

_January 21, 2012_

_Break a Leg._

"Remember Gazzy, this is you're big chance."

"Right."

"If you succeed in this play, you will probably become famous within our school and I won't be able to talk to you again. But on the other hand, I'm the one who got you into this, so if you mess up, I go down with you."

"Yeah…wait, what?"

"Ah, nothing! Now, go out there and break a leg!"

"You got it Nudge!"

"Now remember, act like no one's watching you!"

"Got it!"

"Make sure you talk to me after this."

"Eh?"

"And always know your lines!"

"You can stop coaching me now…"

"It's starting! Go, go, you're part's coming up! Don't forget my coaching!"

"Aye!"

"Hm, he's doing good so far… he's saying his lines, the other person is replying back…then the heroine walks in, which is when he- AH, HE FELL DOWN! YOU IDIOT!" Gazzy had comically tripped on nothing!

"Mr. Batchleder, are you alright?" The teacher walked over to him, concerned.

"Yeah, but um…I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped over the rug…" The audience of students not participating and parents erupted into confused chatter.

"Ah, that's fine; we'll just….have to use your understudy. Joshua, get out here!" The teacher reassured him.

"Sir!" A brown haired boy saluted, and ran off to get the back-up costume.

As Gazzy was being led backstage, he walked by his best friend and gave her a thumbs up. She stared at him in disbelief, suddenly remembering what she had said earlier.

"_Break a leg!"_

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LITERALLY!"

"…Eh?"

"YOU GULLIBLE, STUPID, IDIOTIC PERSON!"

"Ow, Nudge, quit smacking me! Ow!"

"Idiot~! I hate you!"

**Karma: That awkward moment when you…break a leg…literally. And Gazzy did it on purpose XD Shame on him and his stupidity. Had to rush it cause I'm going out of town D:**

**See you tomorrow!**


	56. Name

**Not much to say; but I'm eating macaroni right now :D**

**Prompt: Exam Week AU**

_January 22, 2012_

_Name._

"Now, if you would all please put your stuff away so we may start the exam…"

_Crap, I forgot to study! This is just like last time. I'll just tell him I feel sick… _"Um, Mr. Chu?"

"Is there something you need, Miss Ride?"

"Uh…..well….er…"

"If you have nothing to say, then we will continue."

"I couldn't say it!" Max quietly sobbed, banging her head on her desk.

"Psst, Max!" J.J whispered from behind her. "Pass down the tests."

"Oh…Right."

Max was having the worst time of her life. She tapped her pencil, tapped her foot, hummed to herself (But someone told her to shut up); anything to help her focus on the current task.

"This question is so hard!" she groaned.

"Shhh!" Someone in the back said.

"Sorry…"

"Shhh!"

"I said sorry!" she whispered, and turned back to her test.

The clock ticked by. By the time three hours had passed, Maximum Ride was a wreck. She flopped her head onto her desk in defeat, not even bothering to try anymore.

"I'm going to pick up your tests now." Mr. Chu announced, and walked around to gather them.

When he came over to Max, he stared at her test before staring at her.

"Can you please tell me what this is Max?" He pointed to her test.

She pointed at it too. "The worst test ever."

"Thank you for telling me. But I meant- Why are you still on the first page?"

"Because question 1 is super hard!"

He tapped his finger on her test right around the top. "This is question 1."

"…Eh? That's not question 2?"

"Max, what did you think was question 1?" She gestured to the very top of the page.

He stared at in a sort of daze before addressing her. "…That's where you write your name."

"I know!" she cried, exasperated. "What do I write? Max Ride? Maximum Ride? Max R.? The possibilities!"

Mr. Chu stared at her stony-faced.

And that one look told her instantly that she had failed her exam. Again.

"…Crap."

**Karma: CRAP IS RIGHT. MAX, YOU'RE GONNA DROP OUT!**

…**Man, this Mac and cheese is good.**

**See you tomorrow!**


	57. Chocolate Chip

**Prank time :D**

**And this time, it won't fail. :D**

**Prompt: Not what you think**

_January 23, 2012_

_Chocolate-Chip._

"Oh, Iggy, you made cookies?"

"Ah well, something like that-"

"Can I try one?"

"Well, like I said before, they're not-"

"For me?"

"No, Fang! I'm just trying to tell you that-"

"Come on Iggy, don't be a pig."

"Fine!" Iggy threw his hands up in defeat. "Try one!"

"I will." He snatched one up and took a bite.

"…Well?" Iggy asked.

"These are some funky chocolate chips."

Iggy smirked. "Did I ever say they were chocolate chips?"

"Well no-"

"Did I EVER say that those were cookies?"

Fang stared at him hard. "No."

Iggy continued. "And did I EVER say that those were EDIBLE?"

"…I'm to go barf in the toilet."

"You do that."

"Jerk… I'll get you for this…Ugh."

"Prank: Success. Ha, he actually thought they were cookies… I'm such a good actor."

**Karma: Sorry if it was short; tired, as usual.**

**He though they were cookies… :D**

**See you tomorrow!**


	58. Falcon Punch

**I'm running out of prompts guys.**

…**.Though I probably shouldn't say that (Even though the ideas are helpful and welcome).**

**Prompt: Video Games **

_January 24, 2012_

_Falcon Punch._

"Burn in fire, Gazzy!"

"What the heck do you think you're doing Nudge?"

"I'm beating you of course! Weaklings like you aren't qualified to play Super Smash Bros.!"

"Wha- Weakling? You're a little pink ball of nonsense! You'll eat those words! Take my kung-fu kick!"

"Oh yeah? Well Kirby can just suck it up! Loser!"

"Grr, how about this?"

"Ha-ha, you missed~! Man, you suck at this!"

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling the truth~"

"Don't make me do it."

"Do what? Go tell Max that, I, a girl have practically beaten you AGAIN? Is that it?"

"No-"

"Man, Gazzy, as you talk, Kirby's beating Captain Falcon UP!"

"Nudge-"

"Come on loser, what are you waiting for-"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

GAME OVER. CAPTAIN FALCON WINS.

"….You killed Kirby."

"Dang right I did! Who's the loser now?"

"Still you."

"Eh?"

"Look, you broke the game; the screen's frozen."

"Ahh, my game!"

"I'm going to go get some lunch."

"Wait! Nudge~"

"I wonder if we still have pizza…"

"I won't Falcon Punch you again! Promise; just help me!"

"But a salad sounds better…"

"Nuuuuudge!"

"SHUT UP!"

"…Sorry."

"Now, what would be better than salad? That is, if we have any."

"My game…."

**Karma: I got a new game. But when I was playing it, it froze DDDDDD:**

**But meh daddy fixed it, so it's all right now! And that is my motivation for this drabble.**

…**And I've run out of things to write about. *falls on knees* Ideas? Please?**

**See you tomorrow (Hopefully!)!**


	59. Sick

**Inspiration from Silverstar121's sickness. I hope you get better bestie! ….Though I'll probably see you at school today.**

**Prompt: Sick Day AU**

_January 25, 2012_

_Sick._

"Max, are you sure you're sick?"

"Wait for it."

"Eh?"

"I said wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"Just wait dang it- A-ACHOO! Ah….there."

"…Is that all?"

"What more do you expect? I'm sick!"

"With a mild case of a cold."

"Gazzy, come on, did you hear how loud that sneeze was? My throat still burns from that!"

"How can your throat burn?"

"You know, when you sneeze from your mouth instead-"

"Nevermind."

"You were the one who asked!"

"Dear God, why oh why do I have a big sister that lacks common knowledge?"

"H-hey, stop that- A-Achoo!"

"Max?"

"ACHOO!"

"Max-"

"Sorry- ACHOO! Can't stop- ACHOO! I think I really am sick- ACHOO!"

"….Bye."

"ACHOO! Wait; don't just leave like that- ACHOO!"

"I'll go get you some Kleenex."

"Gazzy- ACHOO!"

"I said bye!"

"ACHOO!"

**Karma: SHURE Gazzy, you're getting Kleenexes. Riiiiight…..**

**Not much to say, but; see you tomorrow!**


	60. Dog Training

**Idea from…. I dunno. Wait; ah yeah, Silverstar121 :)**

**Prompt: Hypnotism (I think?)**

_January 26, 2012_

_Dog Training._

"Angel? Angel!"

Silence.

Total sighed irritably as he wandered their temporary house. The Flock had crashed at an abandoned mansion (Woohoo!), and would probably stay there for awhile, considering they were in the middle of nowhere. The house was surrounded by a field, and Total loved to go outside and play in it. But it was raining.

Oh, and Total was bored.

When Total asked the Flock, they practically all said no. Fang flat out refused, Max was busy researching something-or-other, Iggy was blind, Nudge wouldn't shut up about her make-up long enough to answer him, and Gazzy was in the bathroom.

….He would probably be in there for a long time.

So Angel and Dylan were his last resort. But since he didn't like Dylan very much, he focused solely on Angel. Where was she?

"Angel?"

"Woof!"

"….Eh?" Did someone other than himself just bark?

"Angel, was that you?"

"Hm? Is that Total I hear? Hey, come here Total!" Angel's voice flowed out from the living room. Why didn't he check there sooner?

He bounded towards the room entrance. "Hey Angel will you play-….with me."

"What's wrong?"

"Why is Dylan kneeling at your feet?"

"Oh!" Angel explained, nonchalantly patting the blonde boy's head as he… panted? The heck? "Because I have mind powers and all, I thought it might be fun to see if I could use my powers to hypnotize people. And well…" she shrugged. "Dylan was the only one near by. He acts like a puppy, so it's okay."

Total stared at her hard, and then shifted his gaze to the newest member of the Flock. He sniffed the air, almost like Total would do, and scratched his ear like…..a dog. Total walked over, placing himself in front of Dylan.

"Shake." Total tried half-heartedly, sticking out his black paw. He was a bit surprised when Dylan reached out to actually shake it. Hm….

"Roll over."

"Woof!" Oh, he even did the barking. The black Scottie (?) watched in amusement as he rolled on the floor, around and around.

Total thought hard. "Lie down."

"…Woof?"

Total looked up at Angel, who had been watching scene with fascination the whole time. "So you taught him Sit, Shake, and Roll Over, but a simple Lie Down he doesn't know?"

Angel let her shoulders rise and fall. "He's only been like this for thirty minutes. Best I could do in a short period of time."

"Hm." Total sniffed, and directed his head towards Dylan, who had cocked his head to the side in confusion at the Lie Down command. "I think it's time he undergoes Total's Dog Training."

Angel smiled. "That's fine. I'll be back in half an hour. If you need me, I'm in the kitchen."

"Right."

As the blonde girl made her exit, Total fully faced Dylan.

"If you're going to be a dog," Total said seriously. "Then you'll need to know the basics."

"Woof? Woof!"

"….Let's start with your bark first."

By the time noon rolled around, Dylan and Total were laying on the ground in exhaustion.

"I'm a pretty good trainer, aren't I?" Total asked breathlessly.

Dylan merely yapped in response; he sounded like an actual dog.

"Ah, I see I've taught you well." Total stood up, and Dylan copied his movements. "Hey, look, the sun's out; want to go outside?"

Another yap.

"Alright! You grab the Flying-disk-thing; I'll be out in the field!"

And as they started to play, Total decided that maybe Dylan wasn't so bad after all.

As a dog, at least.

**Karma: And now the Flock has two puppies :D**

**See you tomorrow! **


	61. AN: Bad News

**A/N: Um, hey guys.**

**So I have some bad news; I might have broken my right arm. Or sprained it. Bottom line- I was running at full speed, tripped on a mat, and smacked into a wall. **

**I'm able to type right now cuz of spelling check :) But I wont be able to keep up with the drabbles right now, because I can only use my left hand (And it's immensely hard to type like this).**

**So when I'm fully healed, I'll catch up on ALL the drabbles I've missed.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**~Karma**


	62. At Random

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATE, SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME!**

**Prompt: Rose, Bubbles, Balloons, Zebra, Master AU**

_January 27, 2012_

_At Random._

Fang had had a dream.

And it was extremely weird.

When he 'woke up', he was floating on top of…..Bubbles. They were huge, all floating up into the never ending sky of his dream.

"Okay." He drawled, and stood up on his bubble easily. "I think I can handle this. But seriously, what is this? Was it because I ate that bean dip last night….?"

"Oi, Fang!"

The emo bird kid whipped his head up to see… Iggy.

….Riding a zebra that was flying in the air using masses of balloons (they were tied to the saddle.).

Before Fang could even reply back to him, Iggy (still on his zebra) appeared in front of him and shoved a rose in his face; it was like magic.

"Um…." Fang said awkwardly. "Thank you for the beautiful rose…?"

"It's not from me, stupid." The blind boy snorted. "It's from Max; she asked me to give it to you."

"Oh, where is she then?"

"Back at the castle."

"Castle?"

"She's preparing for the Balloon festival."

"Balloon Festival."

"Yup."

"…Why are you riding a zebra?"

"My, my." Iggy sighed dramatically. Why did this feel like real life to Fang? "So many questions. This-" he patted his zebra affectionately. "-Is Miss Ribbon."

"….Okay."

"Now!" Iggy suddenly exclaimed, and it made Fang jump. "Come, slave! Let us ride back on Miss Ribbon to the castle and prepare for the Balloon Festival!"

"I-I'm not your slave!"

"Are too! I'm your master! I've owned you for years! Max- my dearest friend- first fell in love with you when I brought you to the castle. I am a prince after all."

Fang choked. Iggy was a prince? Why was he a slave?

"This is messed up logic!"

"No it's not!" Iggy crowed, and then grabbed Fang's arm, hoisting him up on Miss Ribbon. "And hey; maybe if we get there in time, you can finish your ILA homework!"

"ILA…?" Fang asked, but right as he spoke, something happened.

The balloons supporting Miss Ribbon suddenly popped, and all three of them plummeted towards the bottomless void below.

"Well," Iggy mused, totally unaffected. "This is rather interesting."

And then they hit the ground.

Fang shouted, waking up in cold sweat. Papers that were resting on top of him went flying, scattering themselves all over his room. He took a deep breath and sighed.

Iggy was in the room next door, probably sleeping. Max was in her house next door, sleeping as well, he assumed.

And Miss Ribbon didn't exist.

"Thank god!" he exclaimed aloud, and then remembered the papers. "Shoot."

As he picked them up, a certain paper caught his eye. It was assigned by Mrs. Janssen, his ILA teacher. The assignment read:

PLEASE PICK FIVE THINGS AT RANDOM AND TURN THEM INTO A STORY. DUE THRUSDAY.

Fang checked his calendar. It was Wednesday.

He looked down at the paper again, and saw that it had five blank boxes below the instructions. He grabbed a pencil from his desk.

He knew exactly what to write.

**Karma: RANDOMNESS FTW! Hope I passed this fun thingy-ma-jig, requester ;)**

**And what's ironic/funny about this, was that right after I wrote it (and fell asleep), I had a dream about this. It was the exact same thing, but Iggy was my sister and I was Fang (Plus, instead of ILA homework it was like, "So you can post this drabble!") Of course, this was before I smacked into a wall. **

**See you tomorrow (This thing will forever stay!)! **


	63. Blackmail

**Thank you for the prompts!**

**And it seems that I haven't been doing the disclaimer for awhile (and I mean thirty chapters), so I'll do it now.**

**IF I OWNED MAXIMUM RIDE, AND NOT JAMES PATTERSON, THEN WE WOULD ALL BE DOOMED BY MY TROLLING AND THE WORLD WOULD EXPLODE.**

**So there. And Woohoo, let's see if I can still type. **

**Prompt: Drunk (Haha, I like the name of this prompt :D)**

_January 28, 2012_

_Blackmail._

"Hey Fang~"

"Um, hi Max." Fang replied, adjusting his position on the bed. He was crashing there until his roommate's –Iggy- party was over. Oh, and Iggy had brought along Fang's girlfriend, Max.

"Watcha doin'~?"

"Nothing…. Just sitting."

"Oh, I see~"

"…Why are you ending your words with a '~'? This is a total personality change, and it's creeping me out."

"I duuuunnnoooooo~" She looked ridiculous.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Noooo…."

"Max, you're sixteen! That's underage- What are you doing."

"Sittin' next to you~"

"A bit too close."

Max smirked, and sluggishly scooted closer. "Is this too close?"

Fang leaned his face away from hers; her breath reeked of a beer of some sort. "Yes."

"How bout now?" More close.

"Very. Please get off."

Max pouted. "AWWW, but-"

"PLEASE."

Max, finally registering the words of her boyfriend, sighed, and stood up. "Fine. I'll go bother Iggy." She awkwardly stumbled out, back into the room where the party was being held.

Fang remained on the bed, sitting there in suspended silence.

Suddenly he groaned, frustrated, as he realized what had just happened.

"Why didn't I film that? That would have been awesome blackmail!"

He quickly stood up, and walked out of the room calling:

"Iggy! Hurry, get me the camera!"

**Karma: Sorry if it's not as good as you hoped. But I hoped you guys liked it anyway. :)**


	64. Tripped

**Idea from my bestest best friend, Silverstar121, who offered to help me write my drabbles while I was immobilized. I'm really thankful, Silvey. **

***whispers* Actually, to tell the truth, this is what actually happened to me and how I damaged my arm. *fist pump* The truth!**

**Prompt: Matt Ball AU**

**Note: Matt Ball is a game in gym where you kick a ball, and run from matt to matt- there is eight bases total. If you get hit by the ball thrown at you by the other team, you're out. Four of these bases (the main bases) are by the corners of a WHITE STONE WALL. Please keep this in mind as you read.**

_January 29, 2012_

_Tripped._

"We can do this Max. We can do this."

_Not helping. _Max tried to block out her best friend, Nudge, and her wasted efforts to calm her; she took deep breaths, trying to prevent having a heart attack.

_I've never been good at being put under pressure…._

Stupid game of Matt Ball.

"Look, Fang's kicking!" Nudge shouted, and as the ball soared into the sky, she added, "Go!"

Max, Nudge, and Gazzy (Who had been silently standing next to them) took off at an almost inhuman pace. Max tried pumping her legs faster; before she knew it, her hands were braced against the wall, and something soft was under her feet.

She was standing on the matt that represented first base.

_I did it…. I freaking did it._

"This is easier than I thought!" she laughed aloud, and smiled. "I could probably make second base…"

She was jolted out of her thoughts as Angel (A classmate of hers) kicked the ball.

"I can make it, I can make it…" Max chanted quietly under her breath, and then took off running.

"Ah, Max…!"

The brunette ignored her friend and kept on running. The ball had rolled over to second base, where she was headed; the guard by second base was reaching down to get it.

Max was almost to the base.

_I can make it! _The girl mentally cheered. _Woohoo!_

It had happened so fast.

Suddenly, the ground disappeared beneath her feet. She flew in the air for a mille-second.

And then she smashed into a wall.

She heard the shouts of Nudge echoing around her. "Max, my god, are you okay?"

The girl in question groaned, still trying to catch her breath. The wind had gotten knocked out of her at the impact with the floor.

"Oi, Max!"

_I need to let her know I'm alright._

Just as the brunette opened her mouth to speak (Or try, at least), cheering erupted in the gym; her team had won the game, because they were in the lead by the time gym was over. So she immediately jumped up and went with the flow.

"YEAH!" Max screamed, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "WE WON!"

Nudge stared, and stared, and stared….. And then promptly burst out laughing.

"Good God Max, you gave me a heart attack out there! You freaking TRIPPED on the matt and smacked into a STONE WALL!" She chuckled, and began walking towards the doors. "Anyway, let's get changed."

"Sure." The young girl followed her friend while semi-clutching her right arm.

And trying not to make a big deal about it, she joked. "But you know, I think my arm might be broken."

She didn't know how right she was.

**Karma: ! *head-desk* THIS ONE SUCKED. MY BRAIN HAS BEEN TURNED INTO MUSH FROM NOT UPDATING. But I hope it was enjoyable to some extent. I couldn't care less right now if you reviewed or not- though I shouldn't be saying that.**


	65. No, No, Never

**I'm trying to catch up guys, I really am! Please stick with me!**

**Prompt: Medicine **

_January 30, 2012_

_No, No, Never._

"Come on, Iggy."

Iggy leaned away from the spoon that was being shoved in his face. "No."

Max continued to hold it out to him. "But you're sick!" she protested. "You need to take this to get better!"

"No."

Max scowled; this had been going for hours, and enough was enough. "Take it."

"No."

"Iggy…." She growled, and abruptly shoved the spoon – filled with a dark red liquid- closer to his face. "Take. It."

Iggy could tell by her tone of voice that she was serious. More than serious. If he didn't take it, it was war.

He sniffed (His nose just KEPT ON RUNNING), and mustered as much venom as he could into his sightless glare; he accepted the challenge. "Never."

"You asked for it!"

"Try me- Mmhpf!"

"That's right, Bud! I'll shove it down you're throat if I have to!"

"You're already trying, you piece of-"

"EH? WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO CALL ME?"

"NOTHING! GET THE DANG SPOON AWAY FROM ME! I AIN'T DRINKING BLOOD!"

"IGGY!"

"NEVER!"

**Karma: *HEAD-DESK* *HEAD-DESK* *HEAD-DESK* *HEAD-DESK* *HEAD-DESK* X10000, 000000, 0000000, 0000.**

**THIS SUCKED. WHY AM I EVEN TRYING TO WRITE WHEN I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK? I FEEL LIKE SHIT TODAY.**

**I'm trying to keep up, please keep hope!**


	66. AN: ATTENTION, ATTENTION!

**A/N: ATTENTION, ATTENTION! IT IS I, THE GREAT KARMA'S A BEAUTY HERE WITH AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**Me: *ahem* Yes, fellow readers, I have returned from the dead, with some news. Whether it's good or bad is for you to decide!**

**You see, after breaking my arm 6 months ago *cries* I have been drained of all inspiration for writing and my stories. Which is why I had such a long hiatus. *bows* I'M VERY SORRY! **

**But on a side note, I have a bit of bad news (from your opinion I imagine). I have decided to abandon this account and move to a new one. Not mad at me, I hope? *winces* Anyways, you can find my new account: It's called "kayti-katilla". Just look it up in the search-thingy and you'll find me.**

**I have also started another drabbles series called "Reversed Family". It's about the Flock's daily life if they were the opposite gender (hehe).**

**Once my drabbles get far enough, I will make other stories (which I already have in mind, haha)! My writing style has also "matured" a bit; though I still hope you enjoy it!**

**So go check out my new account A.S.A.P, and look forward to more! Until next time, my pretties!**

**~Karma**


End file.
